Harry Potter & The Prophet's Prediction
by Regina Jane Snape
Summary: Much is amiss at Hogwarts, but no one is talking. This story takes place at the beginning of Harry's Sixth Year. This story is rated for mature audiences for strong sexual situations, language, violence and improper coupling. Please Review
1. Morning At The Burrow

Much is amiss at Hogwarts, but no one is talking. This story takes place at the beginning of Harry's Sixth Year. Harry Potter and all related characters are property of J.K. Rowling©, Scholastic Books©, Bloomsbury Publishing© and Warner Bros©. Since I am none of the above I own only the storyline and the non-published characters. This story is rated mature for strong sexual situations, language, violence and improper coupling. With that said please enjoy my story and feel free to review.

**Harry Potter & The Prophet's Prediction**

**Chapter One**

Morning At The Burrow

The sun shined into the window onto Harry Potter's sleeping face, its warmth gently woke him and he rolled over in his bed. A few feet away his best friend Ron Weasley laid on his back pajama top part open reveling the same shock of red hair that he had on his head. Everyone in the Weasley household had that red hair, so bright and full of life unlike Harry's plain black messy hair, but Harry had something that none of the Weasleys had. He had a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt on his forehead. It was a sign of the day when he was just a baby and Lord Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him, but his mother's love saved him and Voldemort was reduced to nothing but a dark soul left to rebuild himself. That was 16 years ago, but today on this bright sunny day at the burrow nothing could go wrong it was the day before his 6th year at Hogwarts and he was going to Diagon Alley with Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys to get all his books and supplies and of course he would have to stop by Quality Quidditch Supplies and see what they had for his favorite sport in the world. After all he was the Gryffindor Seeker and a damn good one at that.

"Ron" Harry said under his breath "Ron, come on get up"

No response at all. Harry gets up and puts his glasses on; he slowly pads over to the bed and gently climbs on over the top of Ron straddling him. Damn he sleeps heavy Harry thinks. Harry licks his first two fingers and gently places them on Ron's lips. Well this was getting a reaction, Ron was now trying to snog Harry's fingers and starts to mumble someone's name that Harry did not catch but he started to giggle and Ron's eyes suddenly popped open with alarm.

"Bloody Hell Mate What are you doing?"

At this point Harry was laughing so hard that he fell forward onto Ron and then off the bed to the floor. Once there he just kept laughing. Then he heard the door open and there stood Hermione looking confused and a bit amused at the same time.

"What are you two doing?" she asked "You know what never mind I don't want to know, but I suggest you two get ready and get downstairs Mrs. Weasley is making us a big breakfast before we head off to Diagon Alley."

With that she turned on her heals closed the door and was off down the stairs with fading thumps. At this point Harry had calmed down and a bewildered looking Ron pulled himself out of bed. Stumbling over to his trunk that he was sharing with Harry he pulled out his muggle best clothes although they were a bit worn and tossed Harry's to him, Harry still had a goofy smile on his face but caught the clothes and started to get out of his pajamas and into a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a over sized flannel shirt that were Dudley's hand me down. That's all Harry ever got from the Dursleys were hand me downs from Dudley. He swore that if they could they would not feed him at all, or take care of him in the least. They hated his kind, magic folks, and Harry hated them, they were the worst kind of muggles, non-magic folks you could ever meet. Harry was so grateful that he got to spend most of the summer at the burrow with Ron and his family and that Hermione got to stay also. Her parents were also muggles but even though they were a bit scared of it they did not try to squash it out of her like the Dursleys did to him. They supported her even though they would never fully understand it all. Why did Harry's parents have to die, why did he have to get stuck living with his aunt and uncle and there good for nothing son, well at least he has his Godfather Sirius Black, even if he was a convicted murder, well at least that's what people thought, he was framed. Besides two more years at Hogwarts and he would be an adult and he could stay in the magical world forever, his world where he belonged.

"Common mate lets go already…" Ron whined

Ron's voice snapped Harry back to reality and he quickly finished getting dressed and followed Ron out the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen to be greeted by all the Weasleys as he and Ron sat down and Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and plates full of bacon, eggs, pancake, and potatoes placed themselves in front of the boys.

"Eat up boys we have a busy day ahead of us and I want to get into the fireplace before it gets too crowed." She quickly said as she rushed away.

Now to a Muggle or even Harry as of a few years ago her statement about the fireplace sounded like crazy talk but now he knew better. In the magical world fireplaces were hooked into the floo network. A magical way of traveling that took seconds to go great distances. All one had to do was take a handful of floo powder, yell where you wanted to go and drop it into the fireplace. At which time great green flames appeared and took you off to where you wanted to go. Harry will never forget when he took his first trip via the floo network. He had not said Diagon Alley clearly and landed up dizzy, sore and lost down in Knockturn Alley. Not a place you wanted to be unless you are up to no good. Luckily Hagrid had been down there getting some flesh eating slug repellent and had saved him from who knows what.

"Common Harry, what's on your mind today, you keep drifting off?" Ron asked

"Nothing, I'm Fine, let's get going…" Harry said

"Not until I brush that hair of yours young man," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she bustled forward with a brush in hand towards Ron's head.

"Awe Mom stop it its only going to get messed up again anyways" Ron whined

At this point with Ron red with embarrassment it was time to go and they all stood as Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and the dishes all flew to the sink and started to wash themselves. They all headed for the fireplace and lined up behind Mr. Weasley and Ron's little and only sister Ginny. Ok everyone ready? Then lets head off to Diagon Alley.


	2. A Visit To Diagon Alley

**Chapter Two**

**A Visit To Diagon Alley**

Mr. Weasley took Ginny's hand and stepped into the fireplace.

Mrs. Weasley held out a pot of floo powder and Mr. Weasley took a handful.

"Diagon Alley" Bellowed Mr. Weasley

The green flames came alive and covered them. In a flash they were gone. Then Harry stepped into the fireplace. He focused on Diagon Alley, Yelled it out and dropped his floo powder. The warm tickle of the flame enfolded him and he was off and back on his feet in Diagon Alley before he had time to think about it. He turned around and there was Ron, with Hermione and Mrs. Weasley right behind him. They all stepped away from the fireplace and went out through the doors into the bright sunlight next to Gringotts Wizard Bank.

"Well…" Mrs. Weasley said, "we better get into Gringotts and get some money for our supplies. "

With that they all turned and climbed the many stairs into the bank. Harry stop at the door to read the warning again.

_Enter stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_For if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more then treasure there_

Gringotts was full of traps for the dishonest. Dragons that will cook you to a crisp, vaults that would suck you inside if you try to open them, and layers and layers of twisting and turning tunnels that you will never be able to get out of without a goblin. Harry hurried forward into the bank and walked up to the counter to a goblin.

"Vault 687 please" said Harry "Here is my key"

At the next two counters where the Weasleys and Hermione also getting ready to enter there vaults.

"Very Well" Said the Goblin "Follow me"

The goblin entered one of the many doors off the main room and Harry followed. They got into a lorry and suddenly took off at breakneck speed down though the twist and turns of Gringotts. They stopped as quickly as they started and the goblin got out of the lorry to the right, Harry almost handed him the light and key without thinking. The goblin opened the door to vault 687 and stepped back. Harry shuffled forward into his vault and scooped up handfuls of Gold Galleons, Silver Sickles and Bronze Knuts into a bag he had in his pocket from the huge pile that sat in his vault, for 11 years he didn't think he had two pennies to rub together, then he found out that his parents left him enough wizard money to get him through school and then some. He felt bad for Ron and his family. They were such warm gentle people, so full of love but their pockets were not as full. They struggled everyday, having to buy second hand things, but no matter how tight their money was they were proud of their family and giving to the people they cared about. Harry turned to leave the vault and got back on the lorry with the goblin in tow. Moments later he was standing outside the bank in the warm sun waiting for the Weasleys' and Hermione. In the distance he saw Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius heading down Knockturn Alley. Now there were a couple of people that could not be more unlike the Weasleys'. Lucius and Draco were purebloods just like the Weasleys but unlike them they let it go to their heads. They thought all half bloods or muggleborns, Mudbloods as they called them which was a very nasty name, should not be taught magic that it should be reserved for the purebloods only. Hermione was a muggle-born witch and you could not meet a sweeter or smarter girl. Draco and Lucius just had major issues the great gits that they were. Just as Harry was thinking about following them to find out what they were up to, the rest of his friends joined him on the steps and started to talk all at once.

"Ok where should we go first?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"I want go to go to the Apothecary," said Hermione

"Dad, take me Flourish and Blotts" Ginny added

Ron grabbed Harry and Hermione's hands and pulled them towards Quality Quidditch Supplies, as the rest of them headed towards Flourish and Blotts. Hermione let herself be lead by Ron even though she really had no interest in going. The Apothecary was just past the Quidditch Shop so she figured why not. At least she was getting away from the rest of them and could spend time with the two most important people in her life other then her parents of course. Hermione looks up as she is being pulled into the Quidditch Shop.

"Blimey, mate" Ron said as he whistled, "it's the newest model of racing brooms, a Nimbus 2006."

"Bet its even faster then the last model," said Harry

Staring off into space, gaze fixed on the broom Harry remembers the first time he ever flew. It was his first flying lesson with Madam Hooch, while the thrill of being in the air never left him it was nothing compared to the feeling the first time he played Quidditch and had caught the golden snitch. Harry was the youngest person to make the house team in over a century. That was 5 years ago when he first came to Hogwarts…. Harry slowly came back to the present and realized Ron and Hermione were in their own dream world. Somehow he knew Hermione was not thinking about Quidditch. Harry cleared his throat and they snapped back to reality.

"Can I go to the Apothecary now?" Whined Hermione

Without waiting for an answer she headed off. Ron realized what she said and yelled after her

" I'm not going in there it smells…Harry and I are going to the ice cream parlor. We will meet you there…"

Hermione waved over her shoulder to say she heard him and disappeared into the crowd. Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled

"Girls, I will never figure them out as long as I live." mused Harry as he shook his head.

Hermione arrived at last and was happy to be there. She was taking advance potions this year and wanted to make sure she had everything she needed. She knew it was going to be a small class as Professor Snape made it clear that he would not accept anyone that did poorly on their O.W.Ls. She was glad she did well on all her O.W.Ls. If she ever wanted to make something of herself when she got out of school, she needed to have plenty of good things to show off when she went for a job. She walked in to the shop, not really watching where she was going and she paid for it. She crashed right into someone.

"I'm sorry," she said with out looking up

"I'm sure you are Miss Granger…" She heard the man drawl and knew in an instant who she had run into, she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm Sorry Professor Snape my mind was somewhere else."

"I know…I hear you are in my advance potions class this year," he continued

"Yes Sir, I am" Hermione mumbled

"Very well then.. Since you are here I might as well make sure you get the right ingredients for our potions" he finished

He reached out and took her by the shoulder leading her towards the back of the store. His hand on her made her feel strange. Not fearful but something else. They stopped, facing the back wall of the shop where countless bottles sat filled with everything from Unicorn hair to powered horn of the bicorn. Professor Snape leaned forward pressing himself to her back and reached above her head to take down a large blue jar of powder. Hermione shivered involuntarily with the pressure of his body against hers.

"Cold, Miss Granger?" he asked under his breath

"N-No I'm Fine Professor" Hermione stuttered

Professor Snape handed her the jar and she read the label, Ashadite it said.

"Do you know what to do with it Miss Granger?" he asked with a bit of a smile

"No Sir, I don't…"she admitted

"Well then it looks like you better pay extra close attention in my class or I may just have to keep you after until you get all my questions right….I'll see you in class Miss Granger" He turned on his heels and was gone. Hermione stood for a moment in shock. How could she have known what it did…she would have to go to the library tomorrow when she got to the school and find out. Something just felt weird right now, Snape was long gone but yet she could still feel him standing behind her pressed up against her when he had to reach for the bottle. She had to get out of there fast her mind was playing tricks on her. She quickly gathered up the stuff she needed, paid for it and almost ran to the ice cream parlor to meet Harry and Ron. Somehow when she was outside in the bright sun again everything felt better but she still had a strange lingering feeling.

When she entered she saw Harry and Ron had almost finished eating huge bowls of ice cream.

"Hey Hermione" said Harry "Get everything you need for you lessons with Snape?"

"I bet that old bat is hanging upside down in his dungeon as we speak." said Ron

"You want me to order you something Hermione?" asked Harry as he took a mouthful from his bowl

"No, I'm not hungry," replied Hermione

They both looked at her in shock.

"You ok Hermione you seem out of it?" asked Ron

"Yeah I'm fine" Hermione responded

The boys finished up and headed out of the parlor. Heading straight across the way they entered Madam Malkin's to get new robes. Ron backed into the corner to wait. Harry pulled him forward and said in a hushed whisper,

"I'm buying you a new robe this year as a thank you for letting me spend the summer at your house, and don't argue with me if you do I'm just going to buy it anyway and make you take it so you might as well pick the one you want."

Harry then pushed him forward to be fitted for his robe. Ron was red in the face but a small smile peeked out as he looked at Harry with a thank you in his eyes. Harry just looked back at him with a no problem mate look. Hermione and Harry also got fitted and they took their packages, paid and left the store. Once again outside they turned right and headed back to Gringotts. There stood the rest of the Weasleys and if it had not been for all the packages around their feet Harry would have sworn they had never moved while they were gone, for they were still talking in loud voices and it seemed as though nothing had changed over the last two hours.

They walked up to them and Ron coughed loudly to announce they were back. Mr. Weasley turned to them.

"Are you all done with your shopping?" He asked

"Yes Sir, said Harry "we're all finished"

"Good, Good" Mrs. Weasley said "then I think its time we all head back to the burrow, eat some supper and tuck in for the night, we have another long day ahead of us tomorrow."

She then turned and walked away with everyone following back into the building right next to Gringotts and walked up to one of the many fireplaces on the walls. One by one they all got in and went back to the burrow for a great supper and Harry's last peaceful night at the burrow.


	3. Platform 9 ¾

**Chapter Three**

**Platform 9 ¾**

Nine in the morn came way to early for everyone except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry stumbled their way to the breakfast table. Harry smiled as he walked into the kitchen. Even though the Weasleys had little, they shared everything they had with the people they cared about, from the day he and Hermione arrived the food had been plentiful, just as the love and care had been, Such a drastic difference from the Dursleys where he was treated like a slave. Just two more years and he could be rid of them for good. Once he turned 17 he was a legal adult in the wizard world and could choose to live there from now on. No more old socks, nasty looks, or being a punching bag for Dudley. It was going to be wonderful and Harry could not wait. Everyone was finishing up breakfast. Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley brought their trunks down the stairs with a swish and flick of her wand

"Wingardium Leviosa," she said

They all floated out the door and landed neatly outside the car. Harry would have loved to do it himself but underage wizards were not aloud to do magic outside of school. Harry knew all too well as he just managed to escape trouble three times in his first four years at school. In his 2nd year he and Ron flew Mr. Weasleys car to Hogwarts when they missed the train, due to Dobby sealing the gateway to platform 9 ¾, Dobby meant well just the same. Then in his 3rd year he blew up his Aunt Marge like a balloon when she called his father a drunk. Then in his 5th year he saved himself and his cousin Dudley from Dementors when they showed up in an alley in the muggle world. Harry valued his stay in the wizard world. He did not want to be a muggle or locked up in Azkaban the wizard prison, slowly lose his mind as the Dementors sucked every happy thought out of him. So Harry kept his wand in his pocket and let the adults take care of it. Everyone filed out to the car and loaded in their trunks. By the time it was Harry's turn it was obvious that the car was bewitched to expand inside while the outside stayed the same. Harry finished loading his trunk and closed the hatch on the back of the car. He walked around to the side door and opened it, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry fit into the backseat with room to spare. Mrs. Weasley got in the front and Mr. Weasley join her behind the wheel.

"Ready Kids?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Ready!" they all responded as one

"Then its off to Kings Cross Station."

Mrs. Weasley hit a button on the dashboard and the car went invisible then Mr. Weasley put it in gear. It rose into the air and took off. Harry looked at his friends and leaned his head back against the seat. He was on his way to another year at Hogwarts.

Harry must have drifted off because when he opened his eyes a moment later they were landing just outside Kings Cross Station. They drove in like muggles and piled out of the car quickly trying not to attract attention. They pulled out their trunks and belongings and loaded them onto dollies. With a nod from Mrs. Weasley they all walked to the area between platforms 9 and 10. In Harry's first year he was clueless how to get onto the platform. Mrs. Weasley had shown him, and he did it at a run; he could not walk calmly into a brick wall. Now 6 years later Harry, Ron and Hermione leaned against the wall and just fell through pulling their dollies behind them, as they appeared on the other side of the wall, looking up at the red and black train that would take them to school, the Hogwarts Express, Ginny and her parents soon followed. They said their goodbyes, and got on the train. Ron, Hermione and Harry took one compartment while Ginny went off to meet friends and find seat. Soon after, the train started to move and they were well on their way to Hogwarts.


	4. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Four**

**Hogwarts Express**

Ginny walked away from Harry, Hermione and Ron. A few compartments down a door slid open. Before she could look to see who it was. She is grabbed by the wrist and pulled inside. The door was closed behind her, Looking up she is greeted with the vision of a sneering Draco Malfoy. Pulling her wrist away she tries to run but is blocked by a very large Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny panics and screams but the sound had barley left her throat as Draco raised his wand at her.

"Silencio" Draco chanted

Ginny opened her mouth to scream again but nothing came out. Draco advanced on her lowering his wand but taking hold of both her arms. His fingers dug into her flesh causing her to wince in pain. She starts to struggle.

"Stop moving Weasley or I'll cast Immobulus on you." He growled

Ginny stopped moving in fear and stared him in the face.

"Scared Weasley" Draco drawled "You should be I have plans for you."

Draco releases her one arm and runs a hand down her cheek.

"Too bad you're a Weasley you be quite pretty if you were cleaned up a bit"

His hand continued to move down her neck to her chest stopping there he slowly undid the buttons on her shirt as he watches her eyes bug out and feels her tense up more.

"Maybe you should have thought twice about that boogie-bat curse you put on me. Now I get to do what I want to do to you and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

By this time Draco had undone all of the buttons on her shirt leaving her small chest exposed only covered by a lacy bra. Suddenly he releases her but before she could react he grabs both her hips and rams her in to him. Ginny could feel Draco's excitement and she pulls away harder causing him to dig is fingers into her skin.

"Now, now all you're doing is making it worst look at those marks." Draco then leans forward and bites her hard on her chest. Her mouth opens to scream but no noise comes out. Pulling away she looks down as he smiles smugly, a bruise was already forming and a small amount of blood pours out. Draco takes his finger and draws a heart of blood on her chest while chanting.

"I draw this heart and bewitch your mind, from this day forth you will be mine. Although my fill I can acquire if you speak of this they will think you the liar."

Her eyes glaze over for a moment and when they clear Draco is pushing her away.

"Fix your shirt you filthy git."

Ginny's hands shook as she buttoned up her shirt. Draco leans forward and kisses her roughly.

"I'll be seeing you again Weasley. Enjoy you ride to Hogwarts, and don't forget no one will believe you so you might as well keep your mouth shut."

Draco raises his wand "Finite Incantatem."

"Crabbe, Goyle let her out. I'm done with her…for now."

They both move out of the way and Ginny runs out and does not stop until she finds an empty compartment where she curls up on the seat pulls a blanket over her head and cries herself to sleep.


	5. Home Again At Hogwarts

**Chapter Five**

**Home Again At Hogwarts**

The air grew heavy with excitement. They would be arriving soon and everyone was changing into robes and getting ready to get off the train. Ginny awakes with the noise and shakes involuntarily. For one blissful moment she thinks it was all a nightmare but then she sits up and feels the pain in her hips where she knew they were bruised. She stands and puts her robes on thinking she could tell her brother and her friends that they would believe her. She rushes to find Ron and enters his compartment.

"Hey Ginny." Ron greets her

Harry and Hermione smile at her and wave.

"How was your trip?" Harry asked

Ginny opened her mouth to tell them and the place Draco had drawn the heart burned like fire and she knew it was no use. She swallowed back tears replacing them with a smile.

"I slept most of the way, must have been that big breakfast." she mumbled

They looked at her with a small amount of disbelieve but let it past. The train

then pulled to a stop and the doors slid open by themselves. A familiar bellow greeted their ears.

"First Years, first years this way please"

It was Hagrid; he was going to lead the first year students across the lake as he had done years ago for them. They all exited the train and gathered together walking with the other students to the carriages pulled by invisible horses called Thestrals. Invisible to most, anyone who has seen death would be able to see them. This included Harry, Neville and a few others. After everyone was seated, the carriages lifted off and took them to the front doors of Hogwarts. They regrouped again and walked up the stairs and entered the Great Hall, found their seats and waited for the first years to arrive. Harry looked up at the bewitched ceiling full of stars. Hermione's words came back to him from their first year.

"Its not really the sky, its just been bewitched. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Sooner or later Harry was going to have to read that bloody book but it was not going to be today. He looks around at everyone that had been seated; Draco was looking over towards Ron and Ginny with a smug look on his face. Harry wanted to get up and knock it off him but thought better of it. Hermione was looking at the staff table towards Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape. Her face emotionless but Harry could see a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. Strange, he thought oh well if she had something to tell him he would hear about it later. Looking back at Ron his attention was drawn to a spot in the Ravenclaw table, but Harry could not tell who or what he was looking at.

"Hey Ron?" Harry began but was interrupted by Professor Mc Gonagall bringing in the stool with the sorting hat on it; he would have to ask Ron later. The sorting ceremony went smoothly. Professor Dumbledore stood and complete silence overtook the room.

"Welcome first years and welcome back all others. I have a few start of term announcements, bare with me and soon enough you will be tucking into our feast. Let me first induce our new Professor."

There was a shuffle has everyone craned their necks to see the dark haired beauty sitting next to Hagrid. She stood and Dumbledore continued.

"May I introduce you all to your new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher. Professor Lockheart. She comes from abroad to teach at Hogwarts."

There was a round of applause before Dumbledore spoke again.

"This year at Hogwarts we will be reopening the dueling club all those who wish to join please see Professor Lockheart. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind all of you that magic should be contained to the classrooms and not in the halls. All students should take note that the forest is forbidden."

Dumbledore paused, raising his wand "Everyone please join me in singing our school song."

Waving his wand like a conductor golden ribbons appeared for all to read the words to the song.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff_

_For now they're bare and full of air_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us stuff worth knowing_

_Bring back what we forgot_

_Just do your best, We'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot_

With the song complete Dumbledore waved his wand once more

"Let the feast begin."

Mountains of food appeared and everyone dived into all that was offered. By the time they all finished it was an effort to make to it the dorms. Everyone collapsed onto their beds and was fast asleep in no time. One thought passed though Harry's mind as he drifted off. It's good to be home.


	6. Professor Lockheart’s Secret

**Chapter Six**

**Professor Lockheart's Secret**

Morning sun streamed in through the high castle windows waking the boys from their slumber. An envelope had been placed on each of their trunks. Harry leaned forward and grabbed his opening it to find a list of his classes. He had Defense Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Looking over Ron's list he saw he had the same. Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville got dressed and grabbed their things, it would be time for their first class soon. They met up with Hermione at breakfast and found to their delight she too had all the same classes. What luck that was. Hermione had one extra class, Advance potions. Better her then them one round of Snape was enough they did not need a second round in a day. They all ate breakfast quickly and hurried off to their first class of the year and one of Harry's favorites, Defense Against The Dark Arts.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stop dead in their tracks when they hit the doorway to the classroom. Professor Lockheart was sitting crossed leg on her dark oak desk. All around her on the walls were pictures of known deatheaters, people they never saw before, paintings of duels and many talismans for defending yourself against evil. The lighting in the classroom was low but walls seemed to glow giving an eerie look to the place. Two-dozen desks formed a circle with hers being at the head. As for the Professor herself she wore a long flowing black robe similar to the ones the students wore but made of much better material maybe velvet. The top couple buttons were open reveling a soft red shirt looking to be the same material.

"Welcome have a seat the others will be here shortly." She said with a smile

Harry and Ron managed to keep their tongues in their mouths and their jaws in place as Hermione led the way to three desks to the right of the professors. True to her word everyone else showed up quickly and basically had the same reactions the three of them had to the classroom and the professor in it. When everyone had recovered and took their seats Professor Lockheart uncrossed her legs scooted off her desk and leaned comfortably against it.

"Welcome students, as you can see this is my 6th and 7th year class. I chose to teach you this way so not to scare the younger student, they will get a similar class but not quite as detailed."

Eyes shined and smug looks appeared as this statement, knowing that they were in for a treat being the older class.

Pointing up at one of the pictures she asked, "Who can tell me who this is?"

At once Hermione's hand went up as usual. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry smiled

"Pointing at Hermione she says, "What's your name and house?"

"Hermione Granger" lowering her hand "I'm in Gryffindor"

"Welcome Miss Granger, Now back to my question, who is in this picture?"

"That is Peter Pettigrew" she replied

"Very good, 10 points to Gryffindor" she said "Now what about this one?"

Once again Hermione's hand went up but this time other hands did too. Pointing at Draco he stood and drawled "Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, He" pointing at the picture "is Barty Crouch Jr."

"Very good Mr. Malfoy" giving him a smile, he got a little pink in the face.

Professor Lockheart pointed again this time no one raised his or her hand.

"That is Michael Spawn. I did not expect any of you to know him… Doesn't he look like a nice man? Could have been an uncle or father or friend. But never a deatheater." The class fell into a false sense of security. "Guess what he was a deatheater, that painting was made a week before his capture when he was sent to Azkaban. He died in there four weeks later. As did the rest of these men and woman in the paintings you never seen before." She started pointing again "That's Gregory Hector, next to him is George Black." Turning a bit she points again "That's Penny Pew and Fran Delacolor, Ahh and lets not forget one of the Dark Lords favorites that's Missy Roth. By this time your proudly all wondering what I'm getting at." Many heads nodded in agreement. I came from abroad as Headmaster Dumbledore told you all. But what he did not tell you is I'm one of the few survivors of the mass ciaos that broke out where I come from, the destruction that occurred at the hands of people just like them" raising her eyes to the pictures. "Why am I telling you this, because every person here or anywhere could be a deatheater, it is not something your born with it's a way of life you choose when power becomes more important then self worth. You need to know how to protect yourself. Charms like the ones on the walls will not help you, they are the products of witches and wizards trying to fill their vaults. The only thing that will save you is your wits, your wand and your friends, but beware not everyone maybe a true friend and some of your worst enemies may just have you fooled."

The bell rang scaring half the students to death being so wrapped up in her words. They all started to stand and gather their things.

"In our next class we will start a little hands on learning. Don't forget to sign up for the dueling club. I hope to see you all there." Professor Lockheart turned away and retreated into her private chamber behind the classroom. Everyone finished getting their stuff and quickly left for their next class.


	7. That Old Bat

**Chapter Seven**

**That Old Bat**

Professor Lockheart's words filled Harry's head as he shuffled down to the dungeon for potions with that old bat Snape and the baby bats the Slytherins. As they walked in Snape glared at them as usual but Hermione looked him dead in the face and felt flush when an evil grin touched his lips. The feelings she experience in Diagon Alley rushed back to her. She had to quickly sit down and open her book, putting her nose into it to hide the color she was sure was on her face. Meanwhile the rest of the class had filtered in and took their seats and of course right in the front row was Malfoy with that teacher's pet look on his face. A few of the students still had their wands out from the last class.

"Put the wands away, their will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class! This is potions and I would have thought by now you would all appreciate the subtle science and exacting art that it is. Then again not all of you seem to have much more ability then a silly first year. Pity, apparently age has not blessed you all with wisdom. Open your books and pair up; I want all of you to make a Deflating Draught. You have thirty minutes, begin."

Harry and Ron paired up and Hermione went with Neville. According to the book the potion should be a light green color with a slightly thick consistency. Snape swept through the isles stopping to look and comment on the work being done. He stopped in front of Harry and Ron taking the wooden long handle spoon from Ron's hand. Dipping into the potion he frowns and looks at Harry.

"I would have thought by your 6th year you be able to make a decent potion, its way to watery. I should make you drink this and see what happens. If I don't miss my guess the lack of thickness would run right to you feet and you be hard pressed to walk on stubs no bigger then a matchstick. 5 points from Gryffindor for you seemly lack of ability to follow instructions "

He drops the spoon in the cauldron and moves away heading right for Neville and Hermione. Looking deep into the cauldron and breathing in the vapors that small smile graces his lips once more. He snaps his fingers and an oversized Galleon appears in his hand. Handing it to Hermione he says.

"Turn it back to the right size and its yours, fail and 10 points will be mine."

Hermione places the Galleon on the table and used the spoon to drip a small amount onto its surface. The Galleon glowed white-hot for a moment and shrinks back down the correct size. Hermione could not help but smile, he had tested her and she passed in front of the whole class.

"Seems I may have been correct in allowing you into my advance potions class" he rubs his chin thoughtfully "but we will have to wait and see Miss Granger."

The bell then rang and everyone rushed to clean up and get out of there.

"Everyone bottle up a sample of your potion, label it and put it on my desk."

He turned on his heels, walked to the front of the class and stormed out of the dungeon, the door slamming behind him. Hermione turned to Neville and handed him the Galleon.

"Thanks for your help Neville." She smiled and rejoined her friends. It was time to go to Transfiguration with Professor Mc Gonagall


	8. Of Mice and Marbles

**Chapter Eight**

**Of Mice and Marbles**

Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried up from the dungeon to the 4th floor classroom where they would take transfiguration. Professor Mc Gonagall was not in the classroom but at each spot on the tables was a small mouse in a glass case. They took their seats and waited for everyone to arrive. Shortly after Ginny appeared with a distressed look on her face followed by Draco with his normal smug look. Ginny took a seat next to Hermione and Draco took one a few rows back to Ginny's right. Hermione looked at Ginny and noticed her robe was buttoned wrong.

Leaning into her she whispered "Ginny I think you need to go fix your robe."

Ginny looked down and got slightly pink in the face.

"I must have buttoned it wrong this morning I'll be right back."

Ginny stood and left no doubt for the girls' lavatory. Draco followed her with his eyes shaking his head. Hermione gave him a bug off you git look and turned her back to him. Next came in Neville, Seamus and Dean. Followed by Blaze and Patti. Cho scooted in last with Professor Mc Gonagall sweeping in behind her. Ginny snuck back in as the Professor was heading towards her desk.   
"Good Morning Class," Professor Mc Gonagall said

"Good Morning Professor, the class responded as one.

"Today's lesson is to change your mice into marbles. Everyone take out you wand." She then picked up a mouse in her hand and raised her wand in the other. Tapping it three times

"Vera Verto" The mouse turned into a large purple marble that she laid on her desk.

"Now all of you try it. " She instructed

Everyone took to the task of turning his or her mice into marbles. Draco made it happen almost immediately. This just made Hermione mad and made her work all the harder, soon enough she too turned the mouse into a red marble. Draco had taken to throwing his green marble up in the air and catching it. One by one they all turned their mice into marbles. The last one to do it was Ginny. She tapped her mouse way to hard and suddenly it turned into a solid black marble that exploded on her desk with a sharp crack.

"Miss Weasley," Professor Mc Gonagall said sharply "You need to calm down and concentrate. What ever is bothering you is no reason to act like that in my class. I think you need to leave and work out your issues. If you do not think you can come in here calmly then you should see Headmaster Dumbledore and have yourself removed from my class."

Ginny picked up her stuff and left the class. Tears welling in her eyes as she walked away. Draco looked at her and smiled cruelly when he saw her tears. Ron was half out of his seat when Professor Mc Gonagall stopped him.

"Mr. Weasley! Sit down or you can join your sister outside my class"

Ron sat down with Harry reaching up and pulling him down by the front of his robe

"Relax, class is over in a few minutes and you can check on her if you want to" Harry whispered

"Very good class, you may take your marbles with you and practice. Everyone is to read chapter 3 in your books before our next class." She continued

The bell then rang and every one stood, pocketing their marbles. Professor Mc Gonagall waved her wand and refilled the glass cases with new mice for her next class. Ron rushed out of the room with Harry and Hermione in tow but once he hit the hall he realized there was nothing he could do. He had no idea how to help his sister. He shrugged his shoulders and changed directions heading to the Great Hall for lunch.


	9. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Chapter Nine**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

The Great Hall was loud as usual. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats, talking about nothing important. Then Ron finally broke down.

"What's up with Ginny, she has not seemed right since the train?"

"Don't know." Harry replied

"I'll try to talk to her later, Hermione offered.

"Thanks, Hermione." Ron replied

They all finished up lunch and Hermione jumped up.

"Where you going so fast we have a free period?" Harry asked

"You might have a free period but I have a class." She replied in a huff.

"Ahh," Ron said, "time for old bat round two for you."

"You know Ron, would it kill you to look at him as a Professor and not a threat to your personal happiness." She reprimanded him in a hushed voice storming off in a huff.

"Bloody Hell Mate, maybe I should learn to keep my mouth shut especially when she is trying to help me with my sister." Ron admitted.

Harry stood with a shrug of his shoulders. "Come on I want to go out to the Quidditch pitch and practice a bit."

Hermione rushed down the stairs to the dungeon. She was excited about her first advanced potions class. Entering the room she took in a deep breath smelling the sweet scent of a potion brewing on a workbench behind Professor Snape's desk. The room was devoid of any other students or the professor for that matter. The class was today right, she thought as she checked her parchment. Seeing that it was she took a seat at the table right in front of the professor's desk and waited for everyone else to show up. Hermione's mind started to wonder. She should have been nicer to Ron just now. Then again he should have not said what he did about Professor Snape. Granted they did not get along well but Ron should pay closer attention and maybe Professor Snape would be a bit kinder to him. Snape was a smart, deep man. Not an easy man to be friends with but one that deserved respect. Hermione came out of her thoughts with the sound of voices entering the room. Looking up she saw Dean Thomas, Terry Boot and Michael Corner enter the dungeon. Almost right behind them were Ernie Macmillan and Blaise Zabini. The door suddenly slammed shut behind them. Professor Snape in the time it took them all to look at it to enter the classroom from his private chamber. The class jumped collectively at the sight of him.

"How nice of you all to arrive seconds before the bell. This is advanced potions and I expect you all to get here in a timely fashion from now on or I will start deducting points from your houses. As for you Miss Granger, Five point awarded to your house for being the only one here who seems to own a watch."

Hermione almost fell off her chair with this statement. Professor Snape had just openly gave Gryffindor points with at least one student from every house present to see it.

"Thank you Professor" She managed to squeak out with a small smile.

To her utter amazement he too had a small smile on his face. Something stirred inside of her for a moment and was gone as he swept away towards his desk.

"I want all of you to brew me a cauldron of **Veritaserum and before any of you get ideas of keeping any for yourself, be warned I will make you drink it and have you blabbing your inner most secrets to the whole school. There is no need to talk, Begin."**

**Everyone at once took out the items needed to create the potion, preceded to the shelves to get the ingredients they needed. It became apparent to Hermione as she worked on her potion that she was the only girl in the class. Was it really possible that no other girl did well enough on her O.W.L.'s or maybe they just did not signup? Glancing up at the clock she saw that class was over in about 10 minutes. This must have been Professor Snape's cue to start making everyone nervous. He moved from table to table, staring into some cauldrons, barely looking into others. He stopped in front of Hermione, his dark gaze moved from her expectant face to her potion and back again several times, by the time he stopped Hermione was flush in the face from all the attention.**

**"**Thomas, Corner, Zabini you may bottle your potions I will be able to make them useable. Everyone else just clean it up it will be no use to me. Everyone except you, Miss Granger, Yours is useable the way it is."

Hermione felt the flushness in her face move over her entire body. That was the 2nd time in this class and the 3rd time today he had told her she did something right in front of other people. Everyone moved to do as they were instructed and finished just before the bell rang. When it did everyone booked, everyone but Hermione. She was still trying to finish up her shaking hands and overheated state slowed her down considerably. When she finished she placed the potion on his desk, the desk he was sitting at. Turning to leave he stops her.

"Miss Granger, have you ever had this potion?"

"No Sir, she responded.

"Do you trust me as a professor?"

"Yes Sir, she responded carefully.

"If you would like to try it I promise I will only ask you questions such as your name. All things that are already common knowledge, I offer this to you because I truly think you have the ability to be a great potions master. It would help you on the way, knowing what it felt like to be under a powerful potion. I promise you no harm will become you. You will only be under it for a few minutes. What do you want to do?"

Hermione's eyes shifted around at rapid speed, her breath slightly labored. She wanted to do this so badly. For herself, him and her career, but something screamed at her not to do it. Snape looked at her with dark patient eyes his hands clasped before him on the desk. Finally she decided.

"I'll do it Professor, I trust you."

A smile came to his thin lips "Good, Good" his hands unclasped and he took the stopper out of the potion bottle. "Please sit down and tilt you head back slightly. I will give you just enough potion to put you under. After you get to feel it I will release you from it as easily as you went under. Are you ready Miss Granger?"

She took a seat at the table right in front of him

"I'm ready," she said with a slight quiver in her voice.

Tilting her head back her lips slightly parted. Professor Snape came to her placing his one hand to support her head he brings the potion to her lips. Hermione takes in a deep breath as he slowly pours a small amount of the liquid in her mouth. It had a sweet taste almost like candy, for some reason she could not bring herself to swallow.

Without letting go of her head, Professor Snape places the bottle down and gently rubs her throat with his free hand willing her to ingest the potion. After a moment he was successful and she took it down. Removing his hand from her throat he gently tipped her head back to a normal position. Hermione sat dazed unable to focus on her surroundings. Snape took this time to both lock and soundproof the door magically. Pulling Hermione to her feet he stands just inches away from her.

"How do you feel Miss Granger?"

"I feel light and happy" she replied in a very even tone

"What house are you in?" he prompted

"Gryffindor."

What is your favorite pastime?" he asked

"Reading."

Do you think any of the students as boyfriend material?" he questioned slowly

"No."

"What about staff?" he pushed on

"Yes."

"Who?" he said with a bit of hope in his voice

"You." she responds with out batting an eye

Snape was overjoyed not an easy task to accomplish.

"Do you want me to kiss you? He said as calmly as possible

"Yes"

Snape waited no longer he took her in his arms protectively and placed his mouth on hers. Gently probing with his tongue she grants him access to her mouth. Together they stood for several minutes that way. Exploring the danger and lust between them. Finally Snape pulled away his better sense taking over. Stepping back slightly he smoothes her hair and shirt. Then walks behind his desk for not one but two bottles of potion from its drawer. The first being Amortentia, a powerful potion that would make her fall for him. Not that it really seemed she needed it but he wanted to make sure, this chance would not be repeated. The second was the antidote for the **Veritaserum with a touch of Forgetfulness Potion just to be safe. Helping her back to her seat he tilts her head back and gives her the 1st potion. Lust got the best of him and he kissed her one more time before he gave her the 2nd potion to wake her from this state. As the potions entered her bloodstream he took the spells off the door and waited for her to come out of it. A moment later she looked up at him. The small smile on her face said many things.**

**"Welcome back, Miss Granger. How do you feel?" he inquired**

**"I'm ok, a little light headed." she said slowly**

**"That is normal it will pass very soon. What do you remember?" he asked**

**"I remember up to the point when you helped me swallow the potion, after that all I have is a blank but I could feel like I was floating and was very relaxed. What did you ask me while I was under?"**

**"Simple things like your name, house, favorite pastime. All things I already knew but had you tell me anyway. Now Miss Granger, I must stress that you keep this a secret from everyone. There are strict laws against the use of the potion but I thought you deserved the chance to try it. You must not even tell Potter and Weasley. Do you understand?"**

**"Yes Professor, thank you for the chance I will say nothing. She replied**

**"Very good, now you must be off if I'm not mistaken you have a class with Hagrid you best not be late. Good day Miss Granger."**

**"Good Day Professor Snape, thank you again."**

**Hermione collected her stuff and left quickly so not to be late for Hagrid's Class. Meanwhile Professor Snape was lying on his bed in his chamber. He had no more classes for a few hours so he locked his doors and curled up on his side. Staring deeply into a mirror across from his bed he saw himself there and envisioned Hermione next to him, naked, pure and ready for him to teach her what a true wizard could do. Closing his eyes he kept the image and fell asleep to very entertaining dreams.**


	10. Of Dragon Wings And Fairy Things

**Chapter Ten**

**Of Dragon Wings And Fairy Things**

Hermione rushed up the stairs and out the front doors of the castle. Running past the whomping willow and the lake on the way to the area just outside the forbidden forest and Hagrid's Hut. Finally she arrived to the class out of breath and flustered. Harry and Ron along with several other Gryffindor and a few of the Slytherins looked at her as she approached. She looked at Ginny that was slightly red in the face and was holding her side. She must have been running too. Hermione's eyes looked from face to face in turn and settled on Draco. He also had slightly labored breathing and his usual smug expression. Hermione's attention along with everyone else's was pulled to the small hut in front of them as Hagrid emerged. He had a small cage with him with a dark blue cover over it.

"Afternoon Class" He bellowed

"Afternoon" most of them replied there was always a few Slytherins too proud for niceties

"Today I have a treat for my 6th years" Placing the cage on the ground he lifts the cover and a chorus of ooohs and aaahs rose from the crowd. Inside the cage was a dozen brightly colored fairies all with iridescent wings and tiny colored bodies.

"These here are fairies from the forbidden forest. Now fairies are fiercely loyal creatures if you are gentle and loving to them, but be warned do wrong by them and you will be sorely sorry," He trailed off for a moment. His eyes focused on Draco. "Now Mr. Malfoy" he started again in a much louder and fiercer voice. Draco was pulled from his happy thoughts with a sharp snap of reality.

"We don't be wanting another Hippogriff incident with you, Mr. Malfoy, mind your minute amount of manners with these fairies or you will more then likely be enjoying another visit to the hospital wing."

Draco looked at him in shock muttering some to the tune of filthy half-breed under his breath. Hagrid took this time to open the cage and release the fairies onto the class. One by one the fairies choose a student to visit. Hermione received a light blue fairy was lavender wings. It flew close to her face and when she giggled the fairy came closer her wings brushing on her face in a sort of hug. Her new friend then landed gently on her hair. A silver fairy with emerald green wings approached Draco, he looked up at it and forced a smile. The fairy settled down onto his shoulder and crossed her arms in a stance mimicking Draco. A few students laughed at him. Harry and Ron got a matching set of fairies that had golden bodies and red wings. They danced around playfully gently tickling both the boys on the face and neck. Ginny was the next person to have a fairy come to her; she was purple with dark blue almost black wings. But the fairy acted strange. Although she came close she never touched Ginny, choosing to idly hover near her. When Ginny reached out for her the fairy retreated and only came back when she put her hand down. Looking around everyone else had joined with their fairy and was enjoying their time with them. However Ginny's fairy still had not joined her. To an outsider it looked like the fairy was just being temperamental, but Ginny knew better. She knew that the fairy was picking up on all the pain, both physical and emotional that Draco had been inflicting on her for the last few days. Most recently being just moments before this class. He had roughly grabbed her hips and dragged her into an empty classroom; he locked the door behind them and dropped his pants. Forcefully being brought to her knees. He grabbed her hair and forced her to tend to his needs. Ginny had struggled, feeling hair being ripped from her head and the punishing blows being rained down on her shoulders from above. Although it had only been minutes it seemed like hours before he slammed deep into her throat, causing her to gag as ribbons of his essence shot deep into her belly. She felt like such a slut, she was truly starting to believe that she deserved everything she got after being told over an over again how all filthy prats should be taught a lesson. She painfully came back to the present and gave up trying to charm her fairy, tears forming in her eyes.

"Right then, now everyone if you have made friends with your fairies they will come to visit you from time to time. Best now they be off, I'm sure you will be seeing them again."

Hagrid pulled his flute from his vest and played a few notes. The fairies all turned to look at him and as one flew off to the forbidden forest as some of the students waived their goodbyes.

"Well class that be taking more time then I expected so the other surprise will have to wait to next class." A chorus of moans rose but everyone relaxed at the raise of his huge hand. "Don't ye fret, the time will come soon enough and I promise it is worth the wait. Now off you trot. You all have a class to be getting to"

The class broke off into groups and headed back to the castle. No one saw Ginny slip away with the tears now flowing from her eyes. No one knew what horror awaited her next, no one but Draco Malfoy.


	11. Hazy Crazy Fantasy

**Chapter Eleven**

**Hazy Crazy Fantasy**

Students trudged up to the tall tower that was the home of the somewhat crazy and eccentric Divination teacher Professor Trelawney. Rumor has it that in all her predictions have been wrong except for one she made regarding the Dark Lords return when she was in a trance and only Harry had heard it. The door to the towers room swung open from the inside and the pink heavily perfumed smoke bellowed out with the misty voice.

"Enter my children we have much to see today."

"She should say I have much to falsely predict today." Hermione said mimicking her almost perfectly. Harry, Ron and Neville chuckled at her and followed into the classroom. It was hard to breathe or see for that matter with all the bloody pink smoke, but they all managed to find their seats in the overstuffed beanbag chairs thrown around the room. Sweeping around the room Trelawney stared down at them all thorough her overly huge thick glasses, putting them all in an uneasy state. Returning to the front of the class she settles on a large purple couch. Staring them down she speaks slowly.

"Beware my children for much is happening here at Hogwarts! One of you is involved in a love hate relationship, while another is entering into a forbidden one." Heads start to turn as she spoke, "Two of you in this room will enter into a lasting but unexpected relationship," she paused "another one of you may join them in this unholy union. A Professor will leave this school forever this year. One of the Professors will betray us all and a hidden past will emerge from yet another."

At this point there where few people not looking just a little bit scared. Professor Trelawney suddenly grabs her head and speaks in an even monotone voice.

"Forgive me my children but the sprits call me to them I must do as they want, heed my words for all will come forth in time. Tell everyone farewell for me" Before anyone could comprehend what she said much less react she crumpled to the ground and was gone. Some of the class screamed, others just sat in shock. Harry was the first to come to his senses. He told Hermione to go tell Madam Pomfrey, He stood and addressed the class. "

"No one move or touch her. I am going to get Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione and Harry jumped into action, taking off in different directions. Harry's feet took him to the gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's office. All he could keep thinking was she was finally right about something.


	12. Everything Is Going To Change

**Chapter Twelve**

**Everything Is Going To Change**

"Lemon drop" the door did not open "Sugersnaps" still nothing "Bertie Botts, Chocolate Frog, Pumpkin Pasty, Caldron Cakes" Still the door would not open. Harry was frantic, giving up he just started pounding on the door and screaming for Dumbledore. "Bloody Hell! Open" he yelled. Harry slumped to the floor in defeat. Muttering to himself he said "What I wouldn't give for a butterbeer right now." The door flew open and Harry fell into the stairwell leading up to Dumbledore's office. Harry's mouth opened in shock "butterbeer, the bloody password is butterbeer!" Harry got a hold of himself and ran up the stairs two at a time, when he reached the top he busted though the door with no preamble whatsoever. Dumbledore sat at his desk, standing as soon as Harry entered the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore come quick its Trelawney. A look of understanding came over him and without a word he was off, Harry ran behind him. Madam Pomfrey and Hermione arrived just has Dumbledore and he did all four of them rushing into the room in a single file. The scene before them would have been comical if not for the sober reality of it all. There sat eight students in oversize beanbag chairs all staring to the same point in the room through the still thick pink smoke, all of them wearing the same look of horror and shock. Madam Pomfrey dropped to her knees next to Trelawneys' still form. The students started to stir and Dumbledore raised his hand at once

"No one is to move, and you two need to sit." He said in a calm voice.

Hermione and Harry numbly found seats close to the scene. For several minutes the healer worked on her. Dumbledore had taken to holding his hands above her and chanting in a low voice. Finally Madam Pomfrey stopped what she was doing looking up at Dumbledore with tears in her eyes. Turning to face the class Dumbledore spoke.

"I need to know everything that happened here today." Looking from face to face for someone to answer. It was Ron that finally found his voice.

"She was making her normal start of term predictions. I'm sorry to say now that I did not pay closer attention."

Ginny stood slowly and started to speak. "She said," Ginny started to sob. "t-that one of us was in a love hate relationship, a-and one was going to be in f-forbidden one. Something about three in a unholy union." she trailed off. Harry got his nerve and continued.

"She said a professor will betray us and one has a secret"

"She also said, a Professor will leave this school forever this year." Hermione then finished in a hollow voice. At this point most of the room was crying the few that were not were still in shock.

"You may all go back to your common rooms and wait for dinner. Thank you for all you help, off you go."

Everyone started to collect their things and leave, the tears still flowing from their eyes. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last to go. As they were leaving Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and Dumbledore set it in motion with a flick of his wand. Off they walked to where the three did not know, but one thing they all did know was everything is going to change.


	13. The Aftermath

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Aftermath**

Word of Trelawneys' untimely demise traveled though the school in a matter of hours. Dinner was very subdued. Those who did talk only spoke on one topic. Questions of what happened and why. Many wondered if the late Divination professor's predictions maybe true. After all, it did seem that she predicted her own death. Some people were still doubtful though; it was no secret that her past visions were not all too accurate to put it kindly. Everyone dealt with it in his or her own way, some huddled in tight groups afraid to go around alone. While others sat alone to cry or think. A few just tried to put on a brave face and not show any emotion, although most of them failed miserably. Many students kept to their rooms to process, so it was not unusual to not see someone all weekend. Dumbledore made it clear to everyone to leave those who wanted to be alone in peace, sure that they would emerge if they wanted company. All the teachers were offered out as support if anyone wanted to talk to them or needed a shoulder. They were also advised that Madam Pomfrey would give out sleeping drafts to those who needed them. Draco used this opportunity to his advantage. Coming up behind Ginny in an empty hallway, wrapping his arm around her waist, pressing his body to hers. Leaning forward he whispers in her ear.

"I expect you to spend this weekend in my room, I have plans for you. You have one hour to get there or I will come get you. Don't be getting any ideas, Crabbe and Goyle know my plan and they will do my dirty work for me. You don't need to bring anything with you, that includes your wand." He reached around with his other hand and redrew the heart on her chest. Ginny shivered into him, hating him with all her soul. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she nodded silently. Draco released her, smacking her ass as she took off.

Far away in another part of the castle, a lone figure stood in the shadows thoughts running though their head. How dare that crazy woman make such a prediction? Now I must be even more guarded to keep my secret. No one must find out about my past or ciaos will fill my life once more.


	14. My Weekend With Draco Malfoy

**Chapter Fourteen**

**My Weekend With Draco Malfoy**

Ginny walked slowly to the Slytherin common room, she still had not stopped crying. How dare he force me to do this after the loss we all suffered she thinks. Arriving at the entrance she was at a lost how to get in or what she would say if anyone saw her, much less how to find Draco's room. Just as she was ready to run back a breeze came from her right. The breeze turned into a hand that came over her mouth. Another hand appeared and pulled her into a warm embrace. She now understood, Draco had an invisibility cloak and that was how he was going to get her in.

"I will open the door, you are to go in first and go up the stairs to the left my room is the one on the far end and enter it. I'll be there soon. Do you understand, Weasley?" He growled. She nodded and turned to face the door as Draco slipped out from under the cloak muttering the password. The door swung open and he pushed Ginny forward.

Ginny almost tripped over the doorway but managed to keep her balance. Walking into the Slytherin Common Room she saw it was much like hers but done up in shades of green and silver. She was distracted and nearly missed walking into Blaise. Avoiding the near disaster she quickly picked her way up the stairs while Draco kept everyone's attention. Soon she found the room she wanted. A mixture of relief and dread over took her as she stepped inside, looking around his large room. The furniture was all made of dark oak, the curtains and bedspread a deep green with silver flecks woven in. Walking over Ginny placed her hand on the bed taking in the softness. The carpet beneath her feet was also very soft in a light shade of silver. Ginny had to admit she was impressed, if it was not for her situation it would have been a lovely place to stay. Suddenly Draco entered and closed the door behind him with a thump.

"Weasley where are you?" he hissed.

Ginny then realized she was still under the invisibility cloak, taking a few steps away from the bed she pulled it off herself.

"Sorry, she muttered, "I forgot I had it on."

Draco walked over to his closet. In it was all his clothes and on the one end a selection of way to skimpy for her taste teddies, in silver, green, black and white. Choosing the silver one, Draco closes the door. Without warning he throws it at her.

"I'm taking a shower when I get out I expect you to be in that and nothing else." Turning on his heels he slides off to the bathroom. Ginny watches the door close and sinks onto the bed, fresh tears burning her eyes. After a few minutes she finally pulled off her school robes and clothes placing the neatly in a pile near the bed being sure to hide the wand she was not suppose to bring with her. Donning the teddy she turns to look into the full-length mirror on the door to the hall. She had to admit to herself that it was nice and she did look good. She only wished it was Harry in the shower and not Draco. Moments later Draco emerged from the shower, his soft platinum hair still slightly damp. Wearing nothing but a pair of emerald green boxer shorts. God, Ginny thought how can such an evil man look so fucking sexy. Ginny was shocked at her own thoughts but realized evil and ugly don't always go together.

Hey Weasley, I got a tip for you. The less you fight me the more your going to enjoy this weekend but be warned you give me hell and I make sure you get it back tenfold." Draco smirked. God that's a cute smile thought Ginny, Oh My God what am I thinking.

"Lay down on the bed." He commanded

Doing as she was told she first sat and then laid on the bed, trying to stay calm. Draco climbed up also and straddled her chest. Pulling out his member with one hand he takes hers in the other placing it on him.

"Get to work, I want to see results."

Ginny began to rub him in a slow up and down motion. Not knowing what she was doing she just hoped this is what he wanted. His moans a moment later told her she must have been doing it right. After only a few minutes of this he started to leak a few clear drops from the end. Draco leaned forward and grabbed a pillow from behind her folding it in half and shoving it under her head. Upon sitting back up he moved up a bit rubbing himself against her lips. Ginny knew what she was expected to do. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth and allowed him to bury himself inside of her. Taking her face in his hands he moved her head to match his pumping rhythm. While Ginny was not all too happy with the current situation she had to admit he was being gentler this time. Draco then pulled out leaning towards her.

"For being such a good little slave I'm going to give you a reward" he announced in a low voice and he swung around in one quick motion holding himself up on his knees dangling his still wet member to her mouth. Without really understanding Ginny once again took him in allowing him to continue his pumping, what happened next shocked Ginny. He leaned forward and lowered his head between her legs; pulling the material of the teddy aside his tongue darted out and licked her gently in her most hidden place. Ginny almost choked when she felt his tongue enter her causing waves of pleasure to overtake her body. All the while he continued to pump into her mouth, Ginny started to tingle, her breathing becoming shallow. All at once a wave of sensation washed over her as her hips bucked, not even noticing that Draco had removed himself from her mouth until she heard herself scream out. Coming up off of her, he turns back around and lays beside her. His hard pole standing at attention, her breathing still rapid, a smile comes to his lips.

"That was your first orgasm was it not, Weasley?" Ginny nodded somewhat embarrassed.

"And you're a virgin no doubt?" It was more of a statement then a question but she nodded anyways.

"Tell me truthfully that you enjoyed it and I will make sure the next part is not painful." Ginny looked him dead in the eyes and told him the truth. Draco got up from the bed and got a small vile of potion.

"Drink this, it will keep you from feeling the pain." Ginny looked at it for the moment and decided what the hell opening it and downing it in one gulp. Her body glowed blue for a moment, he pulled off the bottom of her teddy, and he knew she was ready.

"Straddle me," he said "your going to ride me until I'm done." Ginny obeyed and got on top of him. Taking her hips he lowers her onto him. All Ginny felt was a slight pull and then saw a small about of blood pool out of her, but Draco was right she was not in pain.

Draco's hips started to move again. Keeping a hand on her hip to guide her, his other came up to play with her chest. After several minutes of ridding Draco, Ginny felt the tingling build up in her body again. All at once everything got hot and she did not realize she had started to help him her hips also keeping the rhythm on their own. The pleasure washed over her for the second time that night.

"Oh Draco." A moan escaped her lips before she could stop it. Draco was too busy to know it happen. Without her realizing what happened her muscles had squeezed him cause him to exploded into her only a moment later. Still panting he rolled her off of him. Grabbing his wand he cleaned them both with little effort. Settling down next to her, he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day" pulling the blankets over them he drifted off to sleep. Ginny soon followed, her last thoughts being, he's not so bad after all.

Morning came and Draco was out of bed early. Ginny was woken up when Draco smacked her hard across the face. She cried out and he backhanded her again.

"How dare you bring your wand when I told you not to," He yelled " Now I'm going to have to punish you."

Using his wand he casted Locomotor on her forcing her to float in the air. Placing a few pillows on the middle of the bed, he drops her onto them face down with her bare ass now stuck in the air. Using the Incarcerous spell he ties her arms to her legs forcing her to remain in the position. He reaches into a dresser drawer and pulls out a large round ball on a leather strap. Shoving the ball in her mouth he locks it behind her head. Reaching once more in the drawer he pulls out a clear round tube like object with a ball on the end. He spits on the end and with out warning shoves it deep into her ass causing her to scream out the best she can around the gag. Tears roll down her face, her insides searing with pain.

"Now Weasley I'm going to leave you here for a while to think about what you have done. When I come back we will finish your punishment. Oh and by the way the door will be sealed and soundproofed so there is no getting away. Enjoy your alone time." He smacked her ass right on the object he had invaded her with, causing it to go deeper. Laughing he left the room.

Several hours had past. Ginny was used to the object buried deep inside her it no longer hurt her. What did hurt however were her arms, legs, neck and back. She had been in this position way too long. Draco finally came back, a smug look on his face.

"Well, Weasley are we enjoying ourselves?" Striping off his belt he wraps it around her neck holding it tight making it hard for Ginny to breath.

"I should kill you for disobeying me, he paused "but I won't cause then I would lose my little slut playmate." He released the belt from her neck. Ginny just started to breath normal again when he took the belt and whipped her three times with it across her ass. The pain started all over again.

"But I can make you wish you were dead" Bring the belt down on her three more times. Dropping the belt he takes a few steps back and disrobes. Getting on the bed behind her she feels him yank out the object from her ass with a pop. Throwing it to the side he quickly replaces it with his rod, causing her more pain. He roughly grabs her hips driving himself deeply into her, not giving her a chance to get a full breath. It seemed to go on forever. Every thrust brings new tears to her eyes. His fingers digging deeply into her flesh the closer he comes to his release. Ginny feels like she is going to pass out from the pain. Just as her world starts to spin he jams into her for the last time dumping his essence deep into her. Pulling out he smacks her ass once more.

"Did we learn our lesson bitch?" He growls

Ginny nods her head and he releases her from her bindings.

"You're a mess get out of my bed and take a shower you slut."

Ginny painfully gets up from the bed and makes her way to the bathroom, locking the door behind her she slumps to the ground and cries for several minutes before getting in the shower and trying to wash the pain away. When the water finally went cold she got out and wrapped a towel around her. Leaving the bathroom she finds Draco lying on his bed.

"Come here and sit down"

Ginny goes to him on shaky legs. Ripping the towel from her chest he brings his lips to it and sucks hard coming up a moment later Ginny sees a fresh bruise forming.

"Get dressed and get out of my room its after midnight no one will see you."

Ginny got dressed quickly and grabbing her wand and rushed to the door.

"Hope you enjoyed your weekend, he drawled, we will be seeing each other again really soon"

Ginny ran out the door and back to the Gryffindor common room before she final stopped to catch her breath before entering. Ducking in she made her way to her bed and climbed in. Pulling the covers over her face. Ginny soon fell asleep, knowing she was never going to be the same.


	15. Moving On With Life

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Moving On With Life**

Monday morning started to bring back life to the school after the long stressful weekend. Classes ran as usual and the students were expected to attend. For Harry Hermione and Ron this meant it was off to Defense Against The Dark Arts. They arrived a few moments before the bell, everyone else was already there including Professor Lockheart.

"Welcome, since we are all here lets begin," standing from her seat behind her desk Hermione noticed a slight shake in her legs, "As I promised today we are going to start the hands on portion of this class. Everyone please stand and partner up inside the circle."

Harry and Ron paired up, while Hermione went to pair with Ginny. Draco and Blaise took a corner leaving Neville and Cho.

"Lets start with a basic spell to disarm your opponent. You should all know this from years past, Expelliarmus. Practice this for a few minutes and we will move on to the next spell. "

Everyone took to the practice enjoying getting back in the groove. After a few minutes however practice was stopped when Hermione yelled out in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Ginny was saying over and over her hands over her face.

Hermione was holding her wand hand that was quickly bruising and swelling. Tears rolled down her face. Professor Lockheart stopped the class and hurried over to Hermione.

"What happened dear?"

Hermione was sobbing now finding it hard to speak. Ginny though crying spoke up.

"I'm sorry Professor I lost control of the spell."

"Miss Weasley, Take Hermione to the Hospital wing, stay with her in case she needs you."

Ginny nodded and helped Hermione out of the room. Harry watched them go, returning his gaze to the class he saw Draco smirking, before he stopped to think it through his wand was in the air.

"Incendio" Fire flew from his wand setting Draco's robes on fire.

Draco started to scream. Professor Lockheart quickly casted a flame freezing charm and stopped the damage the fire was inflicting.

"Mr. Potter, go to Professor Dumbledore's office now!"

Harry stood in shock for a moment before pocketing his wand and leaving the room.

"As for the rest of you, you may leave I'm not teaching half a class a new spell. We will meet again tomorrow and try again" Professor Lockheart turned in a huff and left the class with their mouths open and nothing to do but leave the room awaiting their next class.

"Butterbeer" Harry said dejectedly

The gargoyle moved to revel the spiral stair case. Only a few days ago Harry had ran up these stairs but today he slowly dragged himself, dreading the moment when he reached the top. All to soon that's where he found himself. Taking the knocker in his hand he was shocked to find himself on the floor inside the office where he landed when the door had been opened from the inside. Harry looked around but no one was to be seen. He slowly walked about the office taking in the sights. All around the room tables sat filled with gadgets and bobbles of every shape and color. Some just sat quietly looking pretty. Many spun or dipped or puffed out colored smoke. Harry continued to move about the office. Stopping to look at the sorting hat, wondering once again if he was in the right house. A loud noise interrupted Harry's thoughts, spinning around he found the source of the noise was the cabinet in the corner of the room. The doors had flung open and Professor Dumbledore was stepping out of it.

"Ah Harry, so sorry to keep you waiting I was just spending some time with my memories of poor Sibyll. What brings you here dear boy?"

"Umm, I bring myself here after Professor Lockheart threw me out of class."

"Sit Harry, would you like some tea or a cookie while we talk this over?"

"Umm, no thank you sir"

"Very well then, tell me what happened"

"Well.. you.. see we were all practicing the disarming spell, Hermione and Ginny were paired up. Then Hermione screamed and we all stopped and looked. Seems Ginny lost control of the spell and hurt Hermione's hand pretty bad. So Professor Lockheart sent them off to the hospital wing. I watched them leave and when I turned back… Draco was smiling at the fact that Hermione got hurt. I'm sorry I just lost it.. I set his robes on fire with out really thinking about it… I know I did wrong.. please don't throw me out of the school."

Dumbledore looked over his hands at Harry not speaking for a few moments. It was driving Harry crazy. At last he spoke.

"Yes, it was wrong but I can understand why it happened. You are a powerful young wizard Harry, I must stress that you need to be able to control your actions. I'm sorry to say I must punish you for them however. You will serve a detention with Professor Lockheart at 8 o'clock tonight." Harry nodded with his eyes downcast, "Now unless you have something to tell me we are done."

"No, sir nothing." his eyes still downcast

"Alright then, off you go."

Harry stood and left the office, looking at his watch. It was almost time for his potions lesson with Snape. Just what he needed the king of despair when he was already in a bad mood.

"It will be alright Miss Granger, just drink down this potion and you can leave in a few minutes." Madam Pomfrey concluded as she bustled away.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I never meant to hurt you." Ginny was still sobbing

"It's ok Ginny, I know things just happen sometimes." Hermione stopped to think for a moment. "Hey Ginny, are you ok you have not been yourself lately?"

Ginny felt the heart on her chest get hot when she opened her mouth to speak. "I'm ok Hermione, I think I'm just stressed about Quidditch and classes and everything. I'm sure it will pass.

"You sure?" Hermione's brows knitted in concern

Ginny nodded "I'm sure." The searing heat on her chest faded and she gave a weak smile.

Hermione stood looking at Ginny "We better go we have potions and we best not be late."

Ginny nodded and followed her down to the dungeons.


	16. Lost In A Dream

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Lost In A Dream**

The girls were the last to arrive. When they entered Harry and Ron turned to look at them. Harry mouthed "Are you ok?" to Hermione, she gave a small smile and nodded her head as they took their seats. They were barely settled when Snape entered the room. Harry sometimes wondered if Snape was part dementor, every time he entered a room it was like all the happiness in the world ran for cover.

"Today we will be learning about Dreamless Sleep Potion since from the looks of it we will be needing a lot for all of the students that can't seem to handle death. Open you books to page 352 and read it. I then want two pages of parchment on its brewing and use, if you do not finish it is your homework."

Snape took to his heals and retreated to his desk to do paperwork while the class worked. Ginny stared at the book but was unable to concentrate. Vivid images of the weekend flash through her head. How could he do this to me? she wondered. Am I to be his slave forever? What am I going to do, I don't know how much more of this I can take.

Over at another table Hermione was also zoned out but for very different reasons. She could not believe her own thoughts. She was staring at Snape over her book and thinking what a nice body he must have under those robes. Further more she could imagine herself in his room. Striping off his robes and the clothes beneath them. Taking in his hard body and his equally hard manhood. She could almost feel his hands run over her, touching her as no man had before. Kissing her in places no one had seen. Losing herself in the man as he took her over the edge to a place she never before visited. Snape looked up from his paperwork meeting her eyes and she thought for sure she was in trouble. Strangely, a small smile came to him and he looked away as if nothing had happened. Hermione was relived and with out really meaning to went back to her daydream.

Professor Snape knew his potion had worked she wanted him and bad. Now all he had to do was make it happen. He was once again grateful for how easily he had learned to read people's minds with Legilimency. He was also equally grateful for how little most knew about Occlumency so they could block it. Ah yes, Hermione Granger would be his. Her pure soft body in his bed. He would teach her everything she needed to know to please him. He in turn would please her in ways she would never see again. She was to be his, he would pull this small bit of pleasure from his otherwise tedious life of school and serving the Dark Lord. Snape felt a warmth in his soul he had not had before and he realized he was falling for this wild hair muggleborn. Now he just had to get her to fall for him not only in bed but in her heart as well.

The bell rang and jolted them all back to reality. The class quickly packed their things and took off before Snape could ruin their day. A small frown touched Hermione's lips she was not ready to leave but she soon followed the others with the knowledge that after lunch she would be back in the dungeon for her advanced potions class. She could hardly wait.


	17. Luscious Lady Luck

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Luscious Lady Luck**

Hermione ate her lunch as fast as she could with out drawing attention to herself. When she finished she left the great hall and rushed to the girls bathroom. Locking the door behind her she used her wand to transfigure her quills into a brush, makeup kit and perfume. She was not really sure why she was doing this but it felt right. After a few minutes she stepped back from the mirror and admired her handy work. She looked much better, with her hair under control and the soft colors painted on her face. Waving her wand she changed the items back to her quills shoved them in her bag and left the bathroom. Turning right and going down the stairs she entered the corridor leading to the potions masters classroom. Entering, she saw she was the last one there. She also noticed every single boy in the class looked at her and seemed to like what they saw. She smiled gently and took her seat. Soon after Professor Snape entered the room his eyes surveying the class, settling on her for a moment longer then the rest and she was sure she saw a smile in his eyes.

"Open your books to page 128 we will be brewing the Felix Felicis potion. Who can tell me about this potion?"

Hermione raised her hand, zoning in on her again Professor Snape awaited her answer.

"Felix Felicis makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, dependent on how much they ingest , during this time everything they attempt will succeed. It is important to use it sparingly, because if taken in excess it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence. Also it is highly toxic in large quantities. The Ministry of Magic has banned the substance in all organized competitions. When properly brewed the potion will be sunshine yellow. "

"Very Good Miss Granger, you have earned yourself a share of the potion when we are finished." The rest of the class let out a chorus of buggered off noises. Hermione just smiled feeling her face get slightly red. Looking up into his eyes she felt an electric charge, from the look on his face he felt it too.

The class went well, to Hermione is seemed to fly by. When the bell rang everyone cleaned up their stuff and headed out. Hermione waited until they all left, watching Professor Snape head towards her with a vile in hand. Taking a spoon he ladled a small amount of potion into his mouth. Hermione watches the movement of his lips with a rising heat burning inside her. Seeming satisfied with the potion, Snape fills the vile, corking it and handing it to her.

"Enjoy yourself Hermione, you earned it." He says smiling at her.

Hermione realized that he called her by her first name and was pleasantly surprised. Putting the potion in her bag, Snape reaches his hand out to her. Without really thinking it over she took it. He leads her away from the tables and towards his private quarters, Hermione gave no resistance. Once inside he closes the door with his foot and reaches for her other hand, pulling her into an embrace. She stood within his arm quietly laying her head on his chest. He could feel the warmth of her body though their robes and took a moment to just enjoy it.

"You look very pretty today, Hermione." She lifts her head from his chest and looks into his eyes. Snape wasted no time, lowering his head he claims her lips in a passionate kiss. To his delight she responded to him parting her lips to give him entry. throwing caution to the wind he allows his tongue to probe the inside of her mouth. Drinking in the taste of her. A moan escapes her lips cause him to pay attention to the throbbing bulge in his tight pants. He needed her and he needed her NOW. Breaking the kiss he steps back and makes to take off his robes. Her hands come up to stop him, causing his heart to sink. To his great surprise she takes over undoing his robes and pushing them off his broad shoulders, sending them to the floor. Hermione stops for a moment to take in his body covered by the well cut clothes. He reaches out to her mimicking her process, soon ridding her of her robes as well. Bringing her back into his arms their lips met again, slowly they undress each other never breaking the kiss. When their was nothing left they fell to his bed. He took the initiative knowing she did not know what to do. Laying her on her back, he kneels between her legs. Leaning forward he claims her mouth once again, moaning in the back of his throat. After a moment he pulls away causing her to whine in protest. This did not last long however, once he placed his mouth on her chest. Using his tongue he traces circles around her nipples. She arched her back to meet him and he took pity on her. Latching onto her right nipple he gentle sucks and bites it while his hand massages the other one. After a few moments he switches not stopping until both were hard and wet with his saliva. Moving down he trails kisses down her belly, feeling her fingers entwine into his hair. Reaching his destination he stops for a moment to look to her face. Her eyes were filled with lust, begging for more. Using his knuckle he gently rubs the sensitive bump hidden deep within her folds. She starts to moan, and he takes his finger pressing it into her wetness all the while rubbing her with his thumb. Slowly he worked her up never allowing her to go all the way. Soon he had 3 fingers inside her and he knew she way ready. Removing his hand he brings himself back to her face.

"Are you sure, Hermione?"

She reaches up to take his head in her hands kissing him and nodding her head. He uses his knees to spread her legs further apart, taking his throbbing member in his hand he rubs it up and down her causing her to shiver in delight. Taking a deep breath her enters her, allowing her time to get used to him. After a moment she started to squirm and he knew she was ready for it. Placing his hands on either side of her head he started his slow even thrust into her eager body. Soon enough she got the idea and started to move her hips to match his movements. He felt his impending rush coming to him all too soon. Using all the willpower he had he held out long enough to bring her over the edge causing her to scream out. When her muscles tightened around his he lost his control, shooting his load in hot spurts, a moan escaped his lips as his arms gave out and he put his weight onto her. There they laid for a few moments before he rolled to his side pulling her to him in a spoon like fashion. Placing his arm around her waist he looks into the mirror on the wall. Seeing the image from his daydream he nuzzles into her neck, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Several minutes later they were both cleaned up and dressed. Hermione was panicked. Not at what they had done but the fact that she missed a class. Snape had the solution. Going to his dresser he pulls out a tiny hourglass on a chain handing it to Hermione she understood having used a timetuner in her third year.

"Just return it to me tomorrow. Now you better get going." Bending to kiss her one last time he lets her go. Hermione spins the timetuner back 1 hour and finds herself standing by her table right at the end of Snape's class. Smiling at him she places the hourglass inside her robes and takes off for her Care Of Magical Creatures Class


	18. Dangerous Dragons Delights

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Dangerous Dragons Delights**

Hermione was able to catch up with Harry and Ron just outside the castle. Joining her friends they both looked at her with a smile.

"Bloody Hell Hermione you look good," Ron said flushing slightly, Harry agreed. Hermione just smiled and continued to walk with them to Hagrid's hut. The rest of the class arrived with them to look upon an awesome sight. Four dragons stood chained to the ground inside a fenced in area. Hagrid was leaning on the fence seemly unconcerned with the huge beast behind him.

"Good Day Class, as promised today we will be leaning about dragons. You can all move in a bit don't be shy," the class took a few steps forward not wanting to get too close, "If ye look behind me this first one is a Swedish Short-Snout, notice her silvery-blue skin. She comes from the mountains of northern Sweden. We don't be wanting to make her mad enough to spit fire but if ye did it would be brilliant blue."

"Next we got the Common Welsh Green. He lives in Wales up in the mountains. His fire breathing is not as dangerous as the others as he only shoots narrow jets of flame. It be easy to spot one of their eggs they are earthy brown speckled with green. These dragons primarily feed on sheep," Turning a bit to look over his shoulder he continues "Next is the Chinese Fireball or Lion-dragon. Her scarlet coloration and golden spikes around her face is her most prominent features. Her eggs are of similar color, vivid crimson speckled with gold. She comes from china, where there is a supple supply of her food, Pigs and Humans. She likes to cook them with her mushroom shaped plume of fire before she eats them." Everyone took a step back when they heard this. "Finally we have the Hungarian Horntail. He is one of the most dangerous dragons around, as Harry would know from his experience with one," Draco huffed just then as to say yeah right "Most people just can't see the beauty of his black scales, bronze horns, and spiked tail. If you can get past all that the yellow eyes with his vertical pupils will take your breath away. His extremely large flames will also draw your attention, reaching up to fifty feet in length. She lays eggs with super hard cement-colored shells. Her food sources are goats, sheep, and humans. Do any of ya got any questions?"

"Can we leave now?" Malfoy drawled

"As a matter of fact you can some other time we will go into more dragons but I think you all had enough excitement for one day, class dismissed."

Everyone wanted to get away from the dragons before they got hungry, and speaking of hungry it was about time for dinner so they all rushed to drop off their things in their rooms and head down to the great hall for dinner.


	19. Halloween At Hogwarts

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Halloween At Hogwarts**

September flew by and before anyone knew if it was the night before Halloween. The Great hall was loud with chatter when Dumbledore stood to speak. The man had a way of bringing a room to a complete halt, within a minute the room was so quite that you could hear everyone's breathing.

"I have a surprise for everyone. Tomorrow at eight o'clock Hogwarts will be having a Halloween ball for all 6th and 7th year students, a roar of cheers erupted from the crowd, "All underclassmen will have parties in their common rooms, visitors from other houses may attend. All those attending the ball should be in costume, the theme of the ball is Mythical Beings. As a special treat all classes tomorrow have been cancelled," again the great hall broke out in cheers, "With that said please enjoy your desert and I wish you all a very spooky Halloween."

The next day was full of excitement. Students traveled between houses asking people for dates. Costumes were being made and parties where being planned. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to go together. Neville asked Ginny to go and she accepted. They were going as Dracula and his Vamp wife. Ron went as a knight and Harry went as a dragon slayer. Hermione had a bit of trouble deciding finally pulling inspiration from her fairy and went as Titainia the Fairy Queen. Over in the Slytherin Common Room, Draco was gritting his teeth asking Pansy to the ball. She was such a git jumping into his arms, kissing his face. When he finally peeled her off him, he informed her that they would go as Vulcan the Roman Sex God and Venus his wife.

"No way, Albus! I'm not going to a children's party, much less in a costume."

"Ahh but my dear Severus, you will and you will dress up. Minerva has so graciously agreed to go with you, she has also made outfits for you. The two of you will be going as Orion and Isis."

Severus rolled his eyes "what will you be going as Albus?" he pushed out through clenched teeth

"Why Zeus of course," smiling he turned and left the room leaving Severus with clenched fist, ready to spit fire.

Off in another part of the castle Professor Lockheart was getting ready to be Trivia, Roman Goddess of the Dark Side of the Moon and Magic. She had agreed to allow Hagrid to escort her, he was going as Terminus the Roman Guardian of Boundaries.

Eight o'clock came and the party was in full swing. Jack-O- Lanterns and orange and black candles floated above everyone's heads. Enchanted bats flew around the room and a thick white fog floated in the air. The tables had all vanished except one that was piled high with all kinds of food and treats. The students mingled, chatting and laughing. Professor Dumbledore had got the band from their 4th year to come back and play. Every one way having a great time. They danced like a hippogriff and boogied down like unicorns all night long. Even the Professors danced, it was comical to see Mc Gonagall drag Snape to the dance floor. Everyone could see he was pissed as he barely moved even though she danced her heart out. Hagrid and Lockheart were having a great time. He was lifting her in the air and spinning around like she weighed nothing. Dumbledore stood quietly watching with a smile on his face. The party was going well and he could not be happier. Around one in the morning he signaled the band to wrap up and they played Magic Works the last song of the night. Couples took the floor while everyone else back to the walls. Ginny and Neville held each of tightly and swayed to the music. Draco was dragged to the floor and did his best to stand as far away as he could from Pansy when they danced. Hermione grabbed the boys hands and pulled them out for a three way slow dance. Lockheart and Hagrid looked so cute with her barely reaching the lower part of his chest, and of course Snape kicked and screamed as Mc Gonagall pulled him into a waltz style hold and forced him to dance. When the dance was over everyone said their goodnights and headed back to their common rooms. Snape gave Hermione a look and she lagged back saying she needed to use the bathroom. Once alone Snape handed her the timeturner and whispered to he to go back to before the party he meet her in the dungeons. Hermione placed the gold chain around her neck spinning the hourglass. Moments later she was in Severus' chamber, dancing with him like they wanted to do all night long. When both had their fill, they went to his bed and did a whole new dance that would never be allowed on the dance floor.


	20. It Was The Night Before Christmas

**Chapter Twenty **

**It Was The Night Before Christmas**

It was once again time for the students to go home for Christmas. Only two Gryffindors stayed Harry of course and Ron because he did not want to leave him on his own and a visit home for some reason did not appeal to him.

"Hey Harry, you ever go camping?"

"No, the Dursleys never took me anywhere, I would love to try it sometime."

"How about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Harry we are wizards and I can turn this place into a campground in no time"

Within 10 minutes Ron had done it, the once plush common room was now a forest complete with a tent and camp fire. Harry was impressed, grabbing a bag of marshmallows, chocolate bars and gram crackers he started to make Smores with Ron. By the time they were ready to go to bed, they were sticky, happy and full. Crawling into the tent they laid side by side in sleeping bags. After only a few hours they awoke and found it was way too early to consider it morning. Ron started poking Harry playfully and soon it turned into an all out poking, tickling, wresting match. Harry landed up on top of Ron, straddling him across his hips. Their eyes met and Harry leaned forward kissing Ron on the mouth. The gently tentative kiss soon deepened when Ron opened his mouth. Harry took this as a go ahead and moved his tongue against Ron's lips, licking and tasting him before entering his mouth to tango with his best mates tongue.

Pulling back to look into Ron's eyes. "I have wanted you for so long, I just never got up the nerve."

"I feel the same way mate. We have to do this, if it feels right to both of us."

Harry rolled off of Ron and took to removing his pajamas, Ron followed suit also disrobing. When both boys were ridden of their clothes they laid side by side kissing deeply, enjoying the feel of each other. After a few minutes it was obvious that there was more for them to learn and enjoy. Ron rolled over and snuggled into Harry. Harry placed his hand on his waiting member and gently rubbed it up and down Ron's crack. Ron was starting to moan and reached behind himself for Harry's hand. Finding it, he places it on his own hard member urging Harry to rub it. Harry was thrilled to do it, it felt so right to help his mate like this. Harry placed the tip of his shaft to Ron's opening, gently pushing until he felt it pop in. Ron moaned deeply pushing back begging for more. Harry kept on pushing until he was all the way in. The feeling of warmth and tightness around him almost took him over the edge right there and then. Holding out he starts a steady pumping, feeling Ron's hips move with him. Both of them were moaning like crazy, their movements up to a fevered pitch. Harry felt his balls start to tighten and increased the speed of his hand on Ron. Harry gave into the rising heat just as he got Ron to the same point. Yelling out almost together. They laid together in the after glow Harry's now softening tool still inside.

"Bloody Hell mate," Ron started "I have never thought it be like that. I'm so glad it finally happened."

"I glad too Ron," Harry paused for a moment, "I love you Ron"

"I love you too Harry, Have for a long time."

Pulling out Harry cast a simple cleaning spell and they both curled up together inside the tent. For now they would rest, the house elves would not be bringing the presents up for a while still. As far as Harry and Ron were concerned they already had the best present of all.


	21. Life, Love And Honor

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Life, Love And Honor**

Class was back in session and Hogwarts was in a buzz, in just a few minutes they would be getting ready to duel under Professor Lockheart's instruction.

"So how was you Christmas?" Hermione asked

Ron and Harry had to suppress their smiles, they had yet to tell Hermione just what they had been up to.

"It was good, Harry and I turned the common room in to a forest and went camping"

"Oh, I'm jealous I love going camping."

"Sorry Hermione," Harry replied, "maybe next time. It was a kind of boys gone wild week, you probably would have killed us by the end of it."

"No doubt"

"You know it's funny that once again we are being taught to duel by a Lockheart. Maybe it's a gene that comes with the name."

"Don't be silly, Ron its just a coincidence" Hermione replied.

Ron was about to open his mouth again when they arrived at the Great Hall and came face to face with the subject of their debate.

"Good to see you, glad you all signed up. Find a place we will be starting shortly."

The Great Hall soon filled with students wanting to duel.

"Welcome to the dueling club, this year I will teach you all how to defend yourselves, as I have had to do before. Professor Snape has been nice enough to help me with a demonstration."

The trio looked at each other with a sense of déjà vu. Only three years ago this scene had played out with the former Lockheart. Maybe it really is a trait of the name.

"Dueling is the proper way for wizards to work out their issues. It is not deemed honorable to resort to cheap shots. Start by facing your opponent, bow and bring your wand into the ready position. Walk twenty paces from your opponent and turn to face them. On the count of three you cast your spell. 1..2..3"

"**Expelliarmus" **

**"Protego" Lockheart easily blocked Snape's spell, turning to face the crowd**

**"Now Professor Snape and I will each pick a student to come up and take a turn, on my count cast you spell, if anyone needs it I will remove the spell for them. After you all get a chance we will break and meet back next time for more practice. Lets see, Seamus you first"**

**"Pansy, you go"**

**Seamus and Pansy climb up onto the platform, facing each other in the middle. Following instructions they went through the motions and waited for the count.**

** "1..2..3"**

**"Rictusempra" chants Seamus. Pansy never got her spell off being hit with the tickling spell before she could react.**

**"Finite Incantatem" Pansy regains her composer and they leave the platform. **

**Ginny was paired with Padma, resulting in Padma falling to the ground when Ginny had cast the jelly leg jinx on her. Hermione and Anthony went a round and landed up in a draw as the could not seem to knock the other one down after three rounds. Ron lost to Justin when he used Evanesco on his wand causing it to vanish. One by one they all tired their best to win. Until only two remained**

**"Harry" Lockheart called out**

**"Draco" Snape yelled**

**And so it was once again arch enemies faced each other in a duel. Harry thought back to the last time this happened and the whole school found out her was a parselmouth. Face to face he stood with Draco, barely bowing before walking to his end of the platform.**

**"Wands at the ready, 1..2..3"**

**"Incendio," roared Harry fire shooting from his wand. **

**"Confundus," Draco retuned but it was too late Harry's spell had made contact seconds before setting Draco on fire. Draco screamed like a banshee for the full three seconds that he was on fire before Lockheart put him out and continued to scream for several more seconds afterwards. **

**"Such a drama queen" someone in the crowd said **

**A flood of cheers overtook the room, someone started to chant Harry, Harry. Soon the whole room was doing it and Harry took a small red faced bow before jumping off the platform and rejoining his friends. Harry could not help but smile, he had a good life, love and honor. **


	22. When All Is Dark

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**When All Is Dark**

Ginny tossed and turned in the bed. Draco was looming over her with a sinister smile on his face. He had a whip in his hands and was caressing it lightly like a fine piece of cloth. Something was not right with this picture but she was unsure of what it was. Draco pulled back on the whip and brought it down hard across her legs inches away from her center. The pain made her arch and she opened her eyes. It all started to come back to her. Draco had grabbed her out of the hall after the dueling club practice and dragged her back to his room with his wand in her back. Once there he had tied her to the bed spread eagle and had whipped her till she passed out, saying over and over again this is for what Potter did to me. She was now awake and realized they where not alone. In the corner of the room dim light reflected off of twin emeralds and Ginny knew at once who was there. It was none other then Lucius Malfoy and the reflection she saw was the eyes on the serpent staff he carried. Draco brought the whip down on her again this time making contact with her chest. Screaming out she rolled her head bad willing the pain to stop.

"Now, Now Draco, I think she has had enough pain for one day…" Ginny let out a small sigh when she hears this, "at least with that muggle toy of yours."

Ginny barely processed what he said when the next word came out of his mouth.

"Cruico," Ginny screamed and flailed on the bed with the excruciating pain inflicted on her. She was about to pass out again when Lucius removed the spell. Her labored breathing filled her ears with the echo of her screams.

"She is quite pretty Draco, for a Weasley. I think we could have fun with her." Lucius waved his wand and removed her bindings. Ginny sat up winching in pain, but was shoved back down by the head of the serpent staff shoved under her chin.

"Draco, did you hear me tell her she could get up," Draco shook his head, "That's what I thought. You will learn to do as we say and only what we say or you will soon find yourself dead, Cruico!"

The pain overwhelmed her again causing her to fall from the bed banging her head on the dresser. Not that it mattered the impact was nothing compared to the electric current running through her body. For the second time that night she almost blacked out when the spell was suddenly lifted. Lucius and Draco had both disrobed while she flailed on the floor. Lucius climbed onto the bed, kneeling near the headboard, facing the foot of the bed.

"Get up, bitch." Ginny slowly pulled her self to her feet using the edge of the bed for support. Once standing Lucius reached out grabbing her hair and pulled her into the same position he was in but facing him. Sitting back on his feet, he pulled her by the hair until she straddle his legs. Draco had climbed up onto the bed and was right behind her in the same position. Using his hands he pulled her ass checks apart running his finger up and down her opening. Lucius had taken his member into his hand as Draco grabbed her hips. Ginny started to cry and squirm, causing Lucius to grab his staff from the table. Jabbing it under her chin he command her to be still or she could go for another round of Crucio. Ginny continued to cry but stopped moving. Draco grabs both her wrist bringing them to her sides. In one swift movement Lucius lifts her up slightly and jabbed her down on not only his shaft but his son's as well. Pain coursed though her body from both sides as the men roughly rocked her back and forth. Draco was still holding her wrist, so tightly now her fingers were numb. Lucius held her head back with his staff and bite her neck every time she was leaned to him. Warm blood oozed down her chest from the wounds. Coming to a rest in a puddle on the bed already forming from the assault in her lower region. Lucius was much too large for her and Draco had shoved in nearly dry causing her to bleed from the friction. On this sick scene went for over an hour until they both expelled their loads deep inside her. Lifting her off roughly the men left the bed throwing her back on it. Ginny's head rolled to the side. Silent tears sliding down her face. The world started to spin, getting darker and darker. Just has Ginny felt herself slipping away she hear Lucius speak.

"Until next time son, I will see you soon."

Ginny woke up the next morning cleaned and in her bed. The only signs of the night before were the pains in her body. How she got there she did not know but she knew it must have happened when all was dark.


	23. Golden Ball In Flight

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Golden Ball In Flight**

Harry was so excited it was the first Quidditch match of the season for Gryffindor. His team was also excited but he thought they might just kill him if he made them do one more practice. Harry had been after them ever since Christmas break was over. It was finally time to give the Slytherins especially Draco what they deserved. The crowd was a sea of Gryffindor colors with only the area right behind the Slytherin goal post in green. Harry heard Madam Hooch's speak the words "Mount Your Brooms" Harry mounted his broom along side Ron his keeper, Jimmy and Ritchie his beaters, and Katie, Ginny and Demelza his Chasers. He was captain and Seeker. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast, they were off. They rose fast into the air coming level with the Slytherins. Madam Hooch released the Bludgers and Golden Snitch tossing the Quaffle into the air afterwards, the game had begun.

"Gryffindor in possession Katie is heading for goal."

Harry past Katie going the opposite direction, gazing around for the snitch. Draco was close behind him, playing shadow.

"Gryffindor Scores" yelled Jordan. Katie had just succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match. Gryffindor went wild cheering. WHAM! Jimmy shot a Bludger through the air connecting with Malfoy. Malfoy spun out for a moment giving Harry some time to speed away from him.

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession, Gryffindor back in possession and its Ginny with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field. Did you see that?"

A Slytherin Beater, had swerved in front of Ginny and hit her with his bat. Ginny cart wheeled in the air, managing to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out. A minute later, Ginny had put a penalty shot past the Slytherin Keeper. The score was twenty for Gryffindor, Zero for the Slytherins.

"Gryffindor in possession no, make that Slytherin in possession. Oh no stop him Ron!"

Ron dived nearly falling off his broom but it was too late Slytherin had scored.

"Twenty to ten, Gryffindor." Jordan reported with a sight annoyance in his voice.

The Snitch had disappeared. Malfoy was still keeping close to Harry as he soared over the match. Harry could almost feel hundreds of eyes following him as he soared around the field, high above the rest of the game Then he saw it. The Snitch was sparkling twenty feet above him. Harry put on a huge burst of speed; the wind was roaring in his ears; he stretched out his hand. The Snitch changed directions, Harry urged his broom downward, but Malfoy was right behind him, Malfoy was gaining on Harry. Flattening himself to the broom handle. Harry threw himself forward, taking both hands off his broom. Reaching out his fingers and closing it around the prize. He pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. The tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers. Malfoy was right behind him cursing furiously.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" shouted Jordan. A chorus of GO GO GRYFFINDOR rang over the crowd. The teams returned to earth, surrounded by their supporters. The Slytherins just slithered off. Gryffindor had won and they partied through the night. When everyone had left and the Gryffindors had gone to bed, Harry and Ron slipped off to the room of requirement for their own private party.


	24. This Is The Night

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**This Is The Night**

Harry could not believe how much he was in love with Ron, or how long it took them to get to this point. Ron was kissing him passionately, running his hand though his hair. Harry latched on to him running his hands down his back and ass stopping to squeeze it as he passed. Harry drove his tongue into Ron's mouth, to met it and retreat. They took turns at this for a while both moaning into each other. Ron started to undress Harry slowing walking him to the bed backwards as he went. Soon Harry was naked and Ron finally broke the kisses to remove his own clothes. Falling to the bed Ron started to kiss Harry again. First on the mouth and worked his way down until he was brushing kisses on to the glistening tip of his shaft. Harry reached down and pulled Ron back up to his face. Kissing him, tasting himself on his lips.

"Turn around I want to do it for you." Harry whispered.

Ron turned around allowing Harry to take him into his mouth. Ron lowered his head again and went back to what he was doing. The room was silent except the gentle sucking sounds and the deep moans. They had an amazing rhythm going, Every time Harry took Ron in, Ron pulled off Harry, the gentle seesaw motion making them both crazy with lust but not allowing them to go too far. Seemly they read each others minds and pulled out at almost the same time. Ron rolled off and turned around to kneel on the bed. Harry pulled himself up and got on all fours in front of Ron.

"Do it Ron I want to feel you inside me"

Ron moved forward and took his still wet tool in his hand. Wetting his finger her gently pressed it into Harry causing him to moan. Slowly he worked his finger in and out, teasing Harry playfully. Harry had taken his own member in his hand slowing working it to the same pace of Ron's hand. When Harry could take no more he reached back pulling Ron's hand away.

"Please, Please take me. I want you so bad."

Ron took pity on Harry, once again taking his shaft and inserting it into him. Harry bucked forward with a groan. Ron took his hips and started the gentle motion again. Harry worked himself, trying to hold on as long as possible. After a few moments however he needed more.

"Ron please, do it hard and faster I need you to fill me."

Ron picked up the pace. His thrust becoming harder and faster with every stroke. Not really meaning to he first dug his fingers into Harry's hips and then gently slapped his ass. Harry moaned loudly begging for more. Ron slapped him a few more times, each harder then the last. Driving deeply into him he let himself go, filling Harry to the point of overflow. Harry shot into his hand as the last spurt of Ron's cream entered him. Falling forward as one Ron laid on Harry for a moment, both breathing heavily. When he did roll off they faced each other smiling as they caressed each others face. Ron giggled softly, Harry looked at him.

"This sure as been one hell of a night."


	25. Untold Stories

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Untold Stories**

A funny thing happens when you set four years of students ranging from fourteen to seventeen free for the day. The school empties out in a matter of minutes. Leaving the first and second years to dream of years to come. Even more exciting all students 16 or older could spend the night in Hogsmeade. Setting out bright and early, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked into the town. The four of them headed for the Three Broomsticks for hot Butterbeer and good conversation. Harry Hermione and Ginny went to find a booth while Ron went to get the Butterbeer from Madam Rosmerta. Ginny and Hermione were on one side leaving him to slide in next to Harry.

"The dueling club was awesome, I can't wait to do it again" gushed Hermione

"Yeah did you see the look on Malfoy's face when I set him on fire?" Harry said through giggles

Ginny turned slightly red at the thought of Malfoy, and his father.

"Wish I had won against Justin, oh well maybe next time," Ron shrugged "Should have used Ginny's Jelly Legs Curse that was bloody brilliant sis."

"Thanks Ron." Ginny mumbled.

"What do you think Lockheart's story is, she just seems so familiar."

"Don't know Hermione, but I got to agree with you."

"It's just weird Harry, we are probably looking to deep into it."

"The three of you were amazing at the Quidditch match. The Slytherins were being such gits, especially Draco. He really needs to worry about himself and not Harry. Serves him right when that Bludger from Jimmy hit him."

They all agreed laughing, and sipping their Butterbeer. Harry almost choked on his when Ron slide his hand under the table to gently caresses Harry's tool a few times. Harry used his knees to trap Ron's hand only releasing it when it relaxed.

"So Hermione how is advance potions with Professor Bat?

"Oh Ron, please stop calling him that. My class is fine I'm learning lots of stuff. Like how to make sleeping drafts and other important medicines."

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment thinking how much she needed the sleeping draft to keep Draco out of her dreams. Pushing the thought away she returns her attention to the conversation.

"Well better you then me I had all I can take of that man."

Hermione frowned and Harry quickly changed the subject.

"What do you think we should do next?"

"Well I would like to go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, to get some new quills."

"I'll go for that Hermione I could use a few sugar quills."

"Honestly Ron, you could really use some new quills that write, if you need sugar go to Honeydukes."

"That's a wonderful idea, glad I thought of it" Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"I want to go to Zonko's Joke Shop and see what they have." Harry said "what about you Ginny where do you want to go?"

"Ummm, I don't know ill just follow you guys."

"You OK Ginny?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just have not been sleeping well."

"Can we go then, I need sugar now."

"Well I guess that means it's off to Honeydukes first." Hermione said as she slipped out the booth. "Follow me."

Everyone got up and joined her in the crowd heading towards Honeydukes. Harry smiled when he looked over to the post office across the street. Hundreds of owls flew in and out in every color and size imaginable but Harry did not see one white owl. Hedwig was special and he felt a warm spot in his heart for her. Entering Honeydukes one thought came to mind. If it was possible to float on sugar filled dreams they would all fly. Honeydukes was painted in pastel colors with glittery walls, the floor was light green and felt like walking on plush grass. In every available space were shelves, barrows and containers filled with sweets of every shape and color and flavor. There was magical candy, including Acid Pops that would burn a hole right through your tongue, blood-flavored lollipops, Canary Creams , Chocoballs, full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, Chocolate Frogs that came with a collectable card of a famous witch or wizard in each pack, Cockroach Clusters, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Fizzing Whizbees that were massive sherbet balls that make you levitate, Jelly Slugs, Licorice Wands, Pepper Imps that make you breathe fire, Peppermint Toads, Sugar Quills and Toothflossing Stringmints. In the rest of the shop was non- magical candy, still yummy but was good for nothing but filling your tummy. Witches and wizards alike could enjoy lemon drops one of Dumbledore's favorites, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Gateau, Cream Cakes, Éclairs, Chocolate, Peppermint Humbugs and Pumpkin Pasties. Ron gravitated to the sugar quills. His tongue halfway out his mouth. Harry decided on some Chocoballs and Chocolate Frogs. Hermione's dental background showed though when she got some Toothflossing Stringmints. Ginny grabbed a few packs of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. When everyone had decided what they wanted, they settled up with the shopkeeper and headed out of the shop.

"So now where?"

"Well if you got your sugar fix Ron, I like to go get my quills now."

Hermione went inside of Scrivenshaft's leaving Harry, Ron and Ginny to wait. The others could not find one good reason to enter the shop. A few minutes later she emerged with two black-and-gold pheasant-feather quills and a large bottle of ink.

"Ok let's go to Zonko's now see if any of Fred and George's stuff made their shelves." Harry led the way thinking of Fred and George and their dreams to own a joke shop. Entering the shop he could not help but smile. Zonko's was a favorite place for Hogwarts students to shop. They carry jokes and tricks that could fulfill even Fred's and George's wildest dreams. They had Dungbombs, Hiccup Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, Nose-Biting Teacups, Disappearing Quills, Candy Quills that leak ink when they are bitten into, Wart-Grow Caramels, Rainbow Spit Balls, Banshee Jack-in-the-box, Bouncing Eyeballs in five different colors, Self-Ripping Parchment, Itching Scarves and much more. They also had Quidditch Specials, even though you could not use them in a match. Disappearing snitch to drive the seeker insane, Disappearing Quaffles to make you wonder who has it now, Jinxed Bludgers that will chase the person they are set to. You had to be over sixteen to buy these as it was dangerous. Jinxed brooms that will try to throw the player and Disappearing brooms that disappear when they are about 10 feet in the air leaving the person to fall.Harry loved to look around in here as did his friends. After spending 15 minutes just walking from item to item they bought some Disappearing Quills and Self-Ripping Parchment. They could have fun with those in class. Going back out to the street they decided to visit The Shrieking Shack since it was almost sunset. The shack had a reputation of being the most haunted house in Britain, its name coming from the terrifying screams and noises heard coming from it some twenty years ago. The Shack has been silent for years, but the reputation lives on. The windows and door are completely boarded up. The outside of the house is a dank, overgrown garden. No one had figured out how to get in except Harry, Ron and Hermione. There was an entrance under the whomping willow on the Hogwarts grounds. Not that they really wanted to be inside there but at the time they did not have a choice. Now standing on the bluff the four of them could enjoy the view and relive adventures. Once a month when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf, he would go to the Shrieking Shack, along with his friends James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew in their animagus forms. Harry's dad was able to turn in to a stag, therefore getting nicknamed Prongs. Sirius, Harry's Godfather turned into a giant black dog earning him the nickname Padfoot. Peter changed into a rat, very fitting to his personality and looks, going by the name Wormtail and completing the group of friends. They were _Moony_, _Wormtail_, _Padfoot_ and _Prongs_ the creators of the Marauders map that Harry still had in his trunk, it had come in handy many times.

The setting sun shined on their faces reminding them that Ginny had to go back to the castle. Turning to leave they all walked back to the entrance to the town waving good bye to Ginny. Turning away Hermione loses her balance falling to the ground

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good Harry"

"What can I do to help?"

"Get Ginny, I'm going to go back to Hogwarts to see Madam Pomfrey."

Ron, rushed after his sister calling her name. Harry helped Hermione to her feet and held on to her until she was safe with Ginny.

"Feel Better Hermione." They both yelled as the girls walked away. "Lets get a room Harry before there all gone.

The boys walked back to the other end of town. Stopping to look at the sign above the door Ron shuddered. It was a wild boar's severed head leaking blood onto the white cloth around it. Entering the lobby of the Hogshead Inn they requested a room from the grumpy-looking old man with a great deal of long gray hair and beard.

"Your room is up top the stairs to the right, 127 and don't be messing it up none."

Harry and Ron rushed the stairs not wanting to be around that man any longer then they needed to be. Finding the room they enter it and close the door. The room was small and not all that clean, it was nowhere as nice as Hogwarts but it would do.

"Bloody Hell Mate! You think for what we just paid for this there be two beds."

Harry smiled, "It's not a big deal I much rather sleep next to you anyway."

Ron smiled back at Harry, "Your right, and it's not so bad after all."

Harry and Ron were having a great time, playing cards, exploding snaps, wizard chess and with each other. It was after four in the morning and they still not had slept. Finally getting to the point of passing out they crawl into the bed and settle down to sleep.

"No Gilderoy, I'm not in the mood!"

"Tifa, darling, I have not seen you for months don't you have something for me?"

"Ron did you hear that?" Harry whispered

"Yeah I did, come on."

Climbing out of the bed they quietly cross the room to sit with their ears to the wall."

"I stayed with you though all your traveling, I kept your secret when you charmed all those people and stole their achievements. I took care of you when you acted like a great git and messed up your own mind down in the chamber with Potter and Weasley. I keep you in this room where you can be yourself instead of in that bloody hospital, and live in fear everyday that some one will find out and ruin my life. I do so much for you and I'm not in the room five minutes and all you want in sex! Gilderory Lockheart you're a disgrace."

"Tifa, you're my life, my love, my wife. I love you. Please don't be mad at me."

"Too late, I am mad and I'm leaving, Here is the stuff you wanted."

A moment later the door opened and slammed shut. Harry and Ron could hear the man crying. Staring at each other they stand and go back to the bed, sitting crossed leg, holding each others hands.

"Bloody Hell Harry, I can't believe it."

"I know, does make sense though."

"Yeah no wonder she acts like him"

"I never figured him to have a wife. He seemed like such a playboy."

"I totally agree"

"Now what do we do Ron, Its obvious that she don't want anyone knowing"

"I don't know mate, I just don't know."


	26. Rhythm Of The Night

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Rhythm Of The Night**

Hermione knew what to do, it had all been planed out for the last week. She convinced Ginny she could make it to Madam Pomfrey on her own when they got to the fork between the Gryffindor common room and the hallway to the hospital wing. Hermione watched as Ginny walked out of sight and doubled back down the stairs to the first floor. Once there she slipped into the passageway to the dungeon, closing the door behind her. Quietly slipping pass the Slytherin common room she slides into the potions class room closing the door behind her once again. Releasing a breath she did not realize she was holding she crosses the classroom to the heavy door in the back. Knocking gently three times, she steps back to wait. A moment later the door opens and Severus stands in the doorway dressed all in black, from his form fitting black sweater to his tight black jeans and black shoes. Reaching out he took her hand and pulled her inside, kicking the door close behind her.

"Did it work?"

"Yes, they all think I came back sick, Ginny will think I'm in the hospital wing."

"Good then we have little to worry about."

He pulled her into his arms, lightly stroking her hair and back. Hermione just stood there enjoying the feel of him.

"It's been too long, seeing you in classes are not enough."

"I know, but we have to be careful people will wonder where you are. Besides sometimes waiting makes it all the more enjoyable, as you will see tonight."

Taking his hand off her back he tilts her head up. Looking in to her face he realizes just how beautiful she was, not in a conventional way, but in her own unique way that made her Hermione the woman he was falling for fast. Lowering his head he kisses her lightly at first, but soon becoming hard and full of passion. Lifting her up she wraps are legs around him allowing him to carry her to his bed. Placing her on the edge he lands between her legs, leaning her back to lay flat. Covering her with his body he slowly undoes her top reveling her chest encased in a light purple lace bra. He runs his hands across them, gently squeezing them before running his hands down her body to the button on her jeans. In one swift motion he pulls her jeans off taking the shoes with them, leaving her in a matching purple thong. Stepping back he looks down at her waiting body shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

"No wonder, look how flimsy your current outfit is"

Smiling he turns to the fire place grabbing his wand on the way.

"Incendio," Fire leapt from his wand into the fireplace setting it aglow. "Iperturbatus" the door glowed for a minute sealing it from noise escaping the room. "There now you will be warm and no one will hear us."

Hermione smiled as he placed the wand on the bedside table and striping down to a pair of silky black briefs before joining her on the bed. Laying beside her he kisses her mouth, gently licking her lips until she opened to him teasing him with her own tongue. She ran her hands down his firm body, taking in the wonder of his tight pecks, abs and stomach. Settling on his hips she hears him moan a protest to her stopping. He slid his hand down her back unclasping her bra and venturing lower until he had hooked his thumb into the waistband of her thong. Lowering his head he uses his teeth to pull the bra away from her skin, replacing it with his mouth. Trailing kisses down the sides of her breast he teases her until she finally gives in grabbing his shaft through the thin material. He takes her nipple into his mouth, suckling it into a hard point. Pulling away he blows gently on the wet taunt skin, feeling her venture inside his briefs sliding them down his legs until he kicked them away. She grasped his shaft gently pulling on it causing it to get impossibly harder. Lowering his head again he takes her other nipple in his mouth while slipping off her thong leaving her too completely naked. Together they laid for a few minutes just enjoying each other. Pulling her up he rolls to his back and gently pushes her head down to his leaking member.

"Do it Hermione, suck on it."

Taking him in her hand she tentatively licks the glistening drops off of him. It was somewhat sweet with a bitter kick. With is hand urging her head gently she opens her mouth and he presses into it. She closes her mouth around him as he pumped in and out of her mouth in a gently rocking motion.

"Use your tongue, suck on it like a piece of candy."

She started to lick him up and down while he pumped in and out, sucking the tip when he pulled away. He was soon moaning, more of his essence seeping from him. He felt his groin start to tighten and he pulled himself from her with a small popping sound.

"My turn, get on your back"

Hermione laid down on the bed, Severus propped himself between her legs, rubbing her most sensitive spot with is thumb for a moment. Dropping down he separated her with his hands driving his long hot tongue deep within her folds. Running his tongue up and down her moistness he flicked her hard knob with the tip before going back down and licking her from the inside. Over and over he did this until she was so hot she thought she might melt away. Sensation built up inside of her starting in her middle and working it way out until the sudden wave of pleasure overtook her. She screamed out in joy as her back arched off the bed and sent tingles through her entire body. He lapped up her juices before coming back up to her face. Her chest was moving rapidly as he leaned into her kissing her and reveling in the combined taste of himself and her on their lips.

"Merlin's beard Severus I need you now, please."

"You will have me love, we have all night"

He lifted himself from her, positioning himself at her entrance. He pressed himself in to her causing her to sigh in relief. Moving slowly at first he pushed deeply feeling all she had to offer, But this slow motion was torture for both of them and they could only hold on for so long. Shifting slightly he takes first one leg and then the other placing them on his shoulders. Pulling her slightly off the bed in the process. This new position did wonders, still moving at a slow steady pace he found her sensitive place from the inside. His every movement taking her closer and closer to blitz once again. Hermione moaned loudly, begging him to take her hard. Severus could not deny her pleas. He began to pick up speed and force with every thrust, soon driving all the way into her with their bodies making a slapping sound every time he did. Her breathing had become so labored she was hardly getting enough air into her lungs with every breath, he was having the same problem. Pleasure took over and Hermione screamed out his name in the throws of passion, her back arching driving him home for the last time. He exploded into her as he released her legs and she slid back down to the bed. Pulling out he drops to the bed by her side, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Oh, Severus that was wonderful."

"Yes, it was well worth the wait."

They both laid silently for a few moments basking in the afterglow. Resting his head on his hand he spoke is a low voice

"I don't know when it happened but I've fallen in love with you Hermione."

Sighing deeply Hermione snuggles into him. "I know when it happened…,at least for me. I fell for you back in my 3rd year. I just never knew I was in love, and I never thought it be like this."

"Have I met you expectations?" he smiled

"No…," Severus' heart sunk. "You have more then passed them"

They laughed together for a moment before he pulled the soft covers over them. Kissing the back of her head he settled behind her.

"Sleep my love you had a long day"

Hermione snuggled into him once more, "Yes , I have but it was so worth the effort."

She closed her eyes and drifted off, dreaming of the man beside her, he was her love and partner. He would be there for her for the rest of their life's


	27. What Would You Do

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**What Would You Do**

Professor Tifa Lockheart paced her office like a caged animal. She could not believe how immature and self serving her husband was. He was ruining her life and there was nothing she could do about it. If she wanted to live she had to keep quiet about his mental condition, about his location, their marriage, his… the bell signaling the start of class broke her train of thoughts. Walking out of her office she came face to face with her class.

**"**Morning class," Her voice shook slightly as she forced a smile. "Now who can tell me what chapter we are on?"

"Chapter twenty seven Professor, unforgivable curses."

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy, there are three unforgivable curses. The first being the Imperius Curse . Each of you will be feeling the spell today. Some of you will only feel it for a few minutes, that is if you fight it off yourself. If not you will be under it until you learn to beat it or I release you from it. You will be completely under my command, I can make you do anything I wish. Now is anyone going to volunteer or do we draw numbers?"

Everyone took three steps back.

"Well then I guess it's the numbers. Waving her wand she conjured a cloth sack with numbers one through eight.

"Take your number with out looking at it."

One by one they all stepped forward and took a number.

"Now who wants to make this interesting?" A few eyebrows raised in a why not

gesture "You will be taking it in pairs then. Person one and two will be together and so

on. Open your numbers."

Sounds of shock emitted from the room when they saw who they were to be with. Harry and Ron were first.

"Step forward boys," Harry and Ron stepped up with an amused and somewhat scared look on their faces. "On the count of three I will but you under, you will stay under until you fight it off or I see fit to give you a rest. One.. Two.. Three.. Imperio"

The boys eyes glazed over for a moment and stared at her blankly.

"Face the class," The both turned to look at the class. "Spin in a circle three times."

The boys did as they were told. Harry started to break through the spell and was fully aware of what was going on by her next command but he decided to play along.

"Face each other" Ron turned on command. Harry followed suit. Looking into his friends eyes he saw that he too had broken the spell. Harry blinked twice to let him know he saw it. Ron retuned the blinks in reply.

"Well let's try this then, kiss each other"

Ron stepped into Harry's arms and almost lost it when the class gasped. Harry returned the embrace and moved in for the kiss. A very deep and passionate kiss at that. The entire class was in shock, their mouths hanging open. It felt so good to kiss Ron in front of everyone even if they all thought they were still under the curse. Breaking the kiss Harry looks up shaking his head. Placing a look of confusion on his face. He looks first at the class with wide open mouths and then at Lockheart.

"What, you all look like you seen a specter."

Waving her wand she released Ron from the spell he had already broken and sent them back to the group.

"What happened, I don't remember."

"Not sure Ron but by the looks on their faces it must have been good." Smiling at each other they stepped to the back of the class to watch the show.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy you next."

After seeing Ron and Harry, Ginny did not want to go up there but forced down the lump in her throat and did anyways. Draco seemed to think he was going to get to kiss her in front of the whole class and bounded up there like a new puppy greeting his master.

"Ready, One.. Two.. Three.. Imperio" Draco and Ginny's eyes glazed over looking to Lockheart for instruction.

"Mr. Malfoy sit in my chair," Draco did as he was told. "Miss Weasley stand in front of him," Ginny did as she was told. "Now walk around the chair quickly until I tell you to stop." Mr. Malfoy spin in the chair to watch her"

Ginny started to walk around the chair, Draco spun around again and again like a kid on too much sugar. After several minutes of this Draco got dizzy, falling off the chair. The room laughed at him sitting on the floor unable to get up. Waving her wand Lockheart released them from the spell sending them back to the group. Draco was rubbing his behind but Ginny thought it was his pride hurt the most. Good he deserves it she thought.

Blaize and Neville were next. Blaize was reduced to singing his alphabet while standing on one foot with both hands on his head, while Neville was trying to move Lockheart's desk with one hand. After several minutes she released them and sent them back to the group. Cho and Hermione where the last to go. She had Cho pretend to ride her broom around the room. Hermione's was much more embarrassing. After chasing Cho around the room for a while she was stopped to perform another task.

"Miss Granger, I want you to profess your love for.. lets see… how about Professor Snape."

Without batting an eyelash Hermione started to talk in a flat tone, "I love Professor Snape, he has a great body. That long crooked nose and pale skin drives me wild. That hair of his is so bloody sexy too. I bet he is the best in bed with his long.."

Lockheart waved her wand quickly pulling both girls out of the trance. Cho looked confused. Hermione was too but for a different reason.

"Why is everybody's mouth open? Nothing could have been as crazy as Harry and Ron. They snogged each other."

Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock, suppressing giggles.

"You sound as if you would do more then snog Snape" Draco drawled

Hermione got pink in the face "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you will find out Mu…."

The bell rang just then washing out the rest of Draco's word but Hermione saw his mouth. He had called her a Mudblood and if she was not so worried about what she said about Severus she would have jinxed him right then and there.

"Class dismissed, next time we will go over the rest of the curses. Don't worry it won't be on you." The class rushed out for their next class. For most of them that meant potions with Snape.


	28. At Wits End

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**At Wits End **

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny walked together to Potions. Ginny was explaining to Neville why is arm hurt and he in turn was telling her about her bout of ring around the rosy with Draco. Hermione was telling Harry and Ron what they had done, she was unable to stop laughing when she helped them relive their snog fest. The boys played the shocked grossed out part to a tee, They all laughed over it all the way down to the first floor. The laughter stopped however when they entered the dungeon to meet a very buggered off looking Snape. Then again Snape had the look a lot. Finding their seats quickly, they kept their heads down trying to go unnoticed, failing miserably. The bell rang signaling the start of class and Snape swooped down on them like a big black bird of prey.

"Open you books to page 397, we will be preparing a Wit-Sharpening Potion Professor Dumbledore insists I let you have some of it. Although, those of you who are witless will not benefit from it, it only sharpens the wits not create new ones for those who lack their own. You will need Scarab beetles, Ginger roots, and Armadillo bile along with a tiny amount of Belladonna and Daisy roots. I suppose I should tell all of you that Belladonna is extremely toxic is large amounts so it would be wise to follow the instructions carefully, Begin."

Harry and Ron began to pull out the ingredients to make the potion. Hermione was reading the list back to Neville from her book making sure he understood the correct process. Ginny and Blaze worked side by side in a far from friendly but working team.

"Ok, first we have to boil the water and Ginger root infusion, adding the diced Scarab beetles exactly three and a half minutes after it boils," Looking up at Ron as he spoke to make sure everything was going alright, "Ok now add the Armadillo bile and shredded Daisy root. Stir it clockwise for eight minutes. I'll measure out the Belladonna, we need three milligrams that are put in at the end of the eight minutes. As I sprinkle it in you need to stir counterclockwise for two minutes."

Ron nodded as he finished stirring it for the eight minutes. Harry put in the Belladonna, pulling his wand out to put out the flame at the right time. Ron changed directions with his stirring, releasing the long handled spoon when Harry put out the fire. Looking up Harry saw that Ginny and Blaze had finished already and Hermione was adding the Belladonna. Hermione had barely let go of the spoon and Snape was upon them staring into the cauldrons.

"Not the best I've seen but they will have to do. Everyone take one vile and get out of here."

They all rushed to get their share of the potion, clean up and leave, the bell ringing as they hurried out the door. Hermione turned to look at Snape raising an eyebrow. He returned the gesture and turned away heading for his chamber. Hermione followed her friends out of the dungeon to the great hall for lunch.


	29. How News Flies

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**How News Flies**

Hermione fidgeted through lunch not really eating. All too soon it was time for her advanced potions class. A time that usually brought joy to her but today she was dreading it. She knew she was going to have to tell Severus what she had said under the **Imperious Curse. Hermione slipped into class, keeping her head down. She just could not meet his eyes. **

**"Today we are going to brew the Wolfsbane Potion for your less then human ex professor. The formula is in your books, get it right or poor Remus might come and kill you. There will be no talking I have work to do."**

**Hermione bent over her book pouring over the contents. She tried with all her might to concentrate but it just was not happening. Soon class was over and she had nothing to show for it.**

**"Miss Granger, why is there nothing in your cauldron?"**

**"I.. I'm s-orry, Professor.. I.. just.."**

**"Enough, You will be serving detention with me. Stay after class Miss Granger. "**

**Hermione was on the verge of tears before everyone left the room a few minutes later. Waving his wand he slammed the door shut in a fit of rage. **

**"I can not believe you sat through a whole class and did nothing. You should have least made an attempt. How is this going to look on your record? What if you got pulled from this class.? How would that work out?"**

** Hermione had lost it tears were rolling down her face, with her eyes squeezed shut. She was shocked when he brushed her tears away. Her eyes popped opened staring him right in the face. The look in his eyes did not match the anger in his voice and for a moment she was very confused.**

**"How do you think I would feel if the love of my life was taken from my class? As punishment I think you shall serve a week of detention with me. As for your tasks you can show me just how much you love my long hook nose and sexy hair, not to mention my long hard…" **

**Hermione's mouth was open in shock. He knew and he was not mad it was all an act. **

"I um.."

"No can show need love you me all of it later see you at seven pm." Kissing her on the head he walked away and left her to close her mouth and head to the common room awaiting seven pm.


	30. Time Of My Life

**Chapter Thirty**

**Time Of My Life**

Hermione sat in front of the common room fire, trying her best to look calm. She was bouncing off the walls inside her head, every nerve on edge waiting for 7 pm to arrive. At long last it was time to go and she all but threw her stuff in her room and hurried out the door. Rushing down the stairs she wished she could just apparate there and save some time. When she finally arrived outside of the entrance to the dungeon she stop for a moment to catch her breath. Entering she walked past the Slytherin common room and headed straight for the potions classroom. Once there she entered it looking around for Severus. He was no where to be seen but the door to his room was slightly ajar. Hermione turned to face the door she had just passed though and locked it with a simple spell. Turning back she headed towards Severus' private chamber, only to stop in the doorway. He was sitting at a small desk with papers spread about. Looking up he catches her eyes giving her a small smile.

"Ah, how good of you to be on time, come in and close the door."

Hermione did as she was told, walking up to him after she was done.

"Ummm, what am I suppose to do tonight?"

Standing he takes her hand and leads her to a room in the back of his chamber. It turned out to be a large bathroom with a shower and tub big enough for three people. Hermione looked at him with a confused expression.

"Take off your clothes, dear"

Hermione was a bit in shock as she disrobed, Severus stood watching her but did not remove his clothes.

"Lets play a game shall we, you are going to tell me all about what you think of me and I will disrobe as I see fit."

Hermione lowered her head trying to figure out the best way to get out of this embarrassing situation.

"I.. umm.. I think you have the… most amazing.. body.." he un-tucked his shirt, "I.. love your.. long dark hair," He unbuttoned his shirt, "Ummm.. your face is very.. striking.., the contrast between you skin and hair is very.. dominate" He removed his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. "I.. umm.. find you body exciting.. even though I have ..nothing to compare it to, I ….bet you are way.. bigger then most." His pants came off and left him in his tight black briefs. Hermione was running out of things to say. "When you touch me… I feel like I'm flying." He did not move. "I umm.. would be happy with you for the rest of my life…." Still nothing. "I would marry you… and have your babies… to be with you."

That did it he dropped his briefs, standing in front of her totally nude.

"Glad to hear it love now into the bath"

Severus filled the tub it hot water and foaming soap that smelled of lavender. Taking Hermione's hand he led her into the tub. Sinking into the hot water he turned his back to her.

"Wash my long dark hair you love so much."

Hermione took a bottle of blue shampoo in her hand, pouring it out before getting right behind him to work it into his hair. Her fingers worked through the lather massaging his scalp. He sighed deeply, relaxing his shoulders. Hermione took a large green pitcher from the ledge filling it with water, she gently washed the soap from his hair. He turned to look at her.

"Turn around its my turn."

Hermione turned allowing him access to her hair. Severus gently worked the shampoo into her hair, massaging her scalp and neck. Hermione was ready to melt into him, he had her totally relaxed. It was a bit of a shock when he poured the water on her head rising the bubbles away. Taking her hips he gently pulled her closer so he could wash her body. He lifted a soft washcloth to her back washing her from neck to waist in small circles. Reaching around he places a hand on her stomach using the other to wash first one and then both of her breasts. Hermione heard a low moan and realized it came from her own lips. Reaching lower Severus ran the wash cloth across her stomach and dipped down to wash between her legs. Hermione was on the point of organism when he suddenly stopped, removing his hands from her.

"Wash me now."

Hermione turned and took the wet washrag from him. Starting at his neck she slowly worked her way down his body. Taking time to rub his nipples with the cloth causing them to harden. His abs rippled as she ran the cloth over them. Without much ceremony she washed his manhood and moved closer to him, straddling him to wash his back. A small gasp escaped his lips when she shifted on him to make sure she got it all. It was obvious to her that he was aroused. When she was finished she scooted off of him turning her back to place the washrag on the ledge.

"Now lets talk about that nice long object, you seem to like so much"

Grabbing her hips again he pulled her onto his lap. Pressing the tip of his staff in between her cheeks. Hermione gasped and tensed up.

"That will never do you have to relax, I won't hurt you."

Severus reached around her placing his hand between her legs. Slowly he started to rub her all the while keeping his staff poised at its destination. Hermione started to relax, her body taking in the pleasure he was providing. He could sense she was about to go over the edge again and readied himself. Bucking forward Hermione screamed out in release, not even noticing Severus had pushed himself all the way in until she started to come down. Pulling her back to him he smiled.

"Looks like you just needed a bit of convincing" he laughed

Placing both hands on her hips he started to raise and lower her on his powerful staff. Hermione was moaning again, her breathing becoming labored. Severus could not hold out anymore he pulled her down on him, shooting his seed deep within her. Hermione bucked forward again with the sensation of him filling her. Leaning back on to his chest they sat there for a while before he fell out and helped her to her feet. Walking in to his bedroom he used a simple spell to dry both of them.

"Accio clothes" he chanted

Their clothes came to them and they dressed. Kissing her passionately on the mouth he promised her more of the same the rest of the week. She kissed him back knowing she was going to have the time of her life.


	31. Stupid Cupid

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Stupid Cupid**

The Great Hall was noisy as usual. Even at breakfast time the noise level was thunderous. Dumbledore stood behind the teachers table and with little effort silenced the room.

"I have an announcement to make. As you probably all know tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and I thought I would use it as means to bring our houses together. All are to attend a ball with a member of a different house. If you already are dating someone from a different house you may go with them. If not some one will be selected for you. All students wishing to pick their partners may inform me before lunch, those who do not will receive an owl with the person picked for them."

Dumbledore sat down and the noise level rose instantly.

"He has lost his bloody mind." Ron complained

" Does he have any idea what a mess this is going to be?" Hermione put in.

"I don't want to go to this dance" Ginny whined.

"Me either" responded Harry.

"Think we should try to pick someone?" Ron questioned

"Nah, its only going to be embarrassing, better to let him pick and then we have a right to be mad"

"I agree with Harry" Hermione added nodding her head.

The group of friends continued to complain about the dance until the bell rang and they were forced to go to their classes, At least for all of them that meant Transfiguration with Mc Gonagall.

The group made their way to the classroom, still stressing over the turn of events. Didn't Dumbledore learn two years ago with the Tri-wizard tournament that this mixing of houses just did not work.

"Today in honor of Valentine's Day I thought we would Transfigure these toads into love birds," A groan filled the classroom. "Tut, tut that's no way to behave about such a joyous occasion."

Everyone settled down some and took to changing the ugly toads into lovebirds. Not an easy task it seemed as everyone was having trouble. Maybe it was because of the lack of joy in them as Mc Gonagall had called it. At long last the group managed to pull it off ,although it took almost the whole class to do so. Mc Gonagall seemed please and they were grateful although no one understood why she was so happy. Perhaps she enjoyed watching them all suffer. Maybe her and Dumbledore had cooked up this scheme together.

All to soon it was lunch time and silence filled the room once more when hundreds of owls entered the room dropping the same tan envelope in everyone's lap. Shrieks of terror and shock erupted from the students when they opened the letter.

_Harry Potter you have been selected to go to the ball with _

_Padma Patil of Ravenclaw._

_Formal clothing should be worn and you should _

_meet your escort outside of the Great Hall at 8 O'clock_

Everyone got the same letter, with the names changed. Hermione was selected to go with Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff. Ron got stuck with Daphne Greengrassfrom Slytherin. Ginny started to cry when she opened her letter. Hermione took it from her.

"It can't be that bad Ginny…" Hermione dropped off as she read the letter.

_Ginny Weasley you have been selected to go to the ball with _

_Draco Malfoy of Slytherin._

_Formal clothing should be worn and you should _

_meet your escort outside of the Great Hall at 8 O'clock_

"Oh Ginny don't cry its only one night."

"But with him, of all the students in the school I get him." Ginny sobbed trying to get herself under control.

"Just make his life hell sis." Ron offered

Ginny forced a smile shoving the letter into her bag.

"Try not to jinx him on the dance floor, king bat will not be happy"

Hermione got a buggered off look on her face with Ron's comment but let it pass, no point in drawing attention to herself. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Heading back to their common rooms to be annoyed in peace or cry out their sorrow among friends.


	32. That Old Fool

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**That Old Fool**

Snape was furious. Once again that old fool was messing up his life. Once again he was getting dragged to a bloody dance with Minerva. He was ready to walk out the castle and not come back until tomorrow. The hell with that old fool, what has he ever done for me. An inner voice answered him. He took you in from Voldemort's lap, trusted you when no one else would, gave you a job and respect.

"Oh bugger off!" he said out loud to the empty room. "I'm going, I'm going!"

Fixing his dress robes he put the most annoyed look on his face storming out of the dungeon to the Great Hall.

Harry walked Ginny to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione next to them. All too soon Padma Patil showed her face forcing Harry to let go of Ginny's hand and take hers. Draco strolled up unheard, settling in directly behind Ginny he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body. Ginny's breath whooshed out of her in sickening shock.

"Come love, lets rule the ball." Dragging her away with a sadistic smile on his face. Ginny looked to be on the verge of being sick and kicking his bloody ass.

"Someone must want us to be together, be good to me tonight and I swear on my families name I'll leave you be tonight. Give me hell and I will make sure you feel my wrath. Maybe I'll even invite father…"

"This is an outrage," Daphne Greengrass complained "Not only do I get stuck with a Gryffindor, its got to be a Weasley. How the hell can Draco be happy with his luck? Oh, come on, Lets get this over with." Grabbing Ron's hand she drags him into the Great Hall, leaving Hermione to wait for Justin. Moments later he showed up with a weak smile.

"Let's just make the best of this."

"I agree Justin, it could be much worst for both of us."

He offered him his arm and led her into the ball. Hermione was impressed despite herself. The Great Hall was totally done up in red, pink and white. Curly streams dangled from the walls and chandeliers. Tiny fairies fluttered about dropping an endless supply of confetti that disappeared when it hit the ground. All around her students and teachers alike wore dress robes, suits or dresses. Hermione was wearing a deep red velvet dress that reached to the floor. Her companion had on a black suit that while nice was definitely muggle made. Harry and Padma had both worn black, his was a suit and she had a knee length dress with tiny silver beads dangling from it. Ron had worn the dress robe that Harry had bought him over the summer. He looked good despite Daphne in her way to short white dress. If you could call that a dress it was damn near see through. Ginny and the snake look good too. She had worn a powder blue gown with lace frill, while ferret boy had an obviously expensive gray suit that brought out his evil eyes. Hermione thought it was weird but it almost looked like they were getting along. Music had started playing and the couples took to the floor under Dumbledore's watchful eyes. Hermione had to admit it was not so bad at least not for her. Although Justin was a good dancer and held up a decent conversation she could not help but be sad every time she was turned just right to see Severus in the firm grasp of her Transfiguration teacher looking miserable. How much she wanted to break away from Justin and run to him. She wanted to pull him free as well and go back to his quarters to be alone with him. Too bad she couldn't, their relationship would have to be keep secret at less until she graduated from school. Oh well at least it was less then 2 years away. Catching his eyes she mouthed a single word, "later" He inclined his head slightly and Hermione smiled at least there was always later.

Harry was slowly working his way across the room with Padma until he was right next to Ron with Daphne. Turning her so her back was to Ron, he did the same to Daphne. The boys started a silent conversation with each other all the while keeping their dates as happy as possible.

"Room of requirement, two hours" Harry mouthed

"Wish it was sooner" Ron mouthed back to him

Harry dipped Padma just as Ron dipped Daphne bringing the boys heads right next to each other. The smiles sealed the deal it was going to be a great night as soon as they got through this.

"Tell me the truth, is this really so bad?"

"No, Draco your not that bad when your like this."

"Do you like anyone for real?"

"No.. do you?"

"No….I have a deal for you if you want it."

"I'm listening."

"Just for tonight, let us not be enemies. Let us enjoy each other, I promise I won't hurt you. No one wants to be alone on Valentine's Day."

"Your trying to trick me, you will get me in your room and hurt me again."

"No, I won't please just think about it."

Ginny nodded, she was scared but at the same time she saw his reasoning. She really didn't want to be alone, especially tonight.

Almost two long hours later the music changed tempo to a fast dance. Hermione had worked her way over to stand right next to Severus. Dancing with Justin she lost her balance landing in the waiting arms of Severus.

"Careful Miss Granger, you might hurt yourself."

Looking in this face she caught his drift.

"Too late," she grimaced

"What?"

"My ankle hurts, I think its twisted.."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, come on"

He lifted her into his arms, Hermione had a real look of shock on her face.

"I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey, you really must be more careful." He said with disgust in his voice

Leaving the Great Hall he smiled down at her, turning to make sure no one was looking he carried her right in to the dungeon not putting her down until he placed her on his bed.

The song ended, and Dumbledore stood to speak.

"I hope all of you had a good time and got to know someone new. Now off you go, its time for bed. Harry and Ron ditched their dates as fast as they could and all but ran for the room of requirement before anyone got up to that hall. Entering they saw a king size bed in the center of the room with red satin sheets. They dropped onto it after striping off all their clothes. At last they were alone.

Taking Ginny's chin in his hand he whispered to her.

"Don't leave me lonely tonight, meet me outside the dungeon in 10 minutes, I'll have a cloak for you."

Draco walked away leaving her with a tough choice. After ten minutes of debating with herself she gave in and slipped from the room. Draco stood leaning against the wall. Quickly passing her the cloak she looked around, saw no one and slipped under it. Draco led her to his room with out incident. Once inside she shed the cloak, still somewhat doubtful. Draco advanced on her and took her in his arms, kissing her passionately. Breaking the kiss he looks into her eyes.

"Just think we have tonight thanks to that old fool."


	33. A Night To Remember

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**A Night To Remember**

"You know I never liked this holiday" 

"Has that changed, Severus?"

"Yes when I realized I had you."

Hermione relaxed in his bed allowing him to remove her clothes. Smiling she watched him remove his own, wanting him so badly. He returned to the bed pulling her into his arms. Kissing her gently he fell in love with her all over again, she was so soft and gentle. She knew who and what he was and still she stayed, he felt very fortunate. Hermione slid down on him until she was able to put him into her mouth she sucked gently, getting him ready for her.

"Oh yes, don't stop." he moaned.

"Oh yes, don't stop," he moaned "Oh Harry that feels so good."

Harry picked up the pace, going all the way down on Ron before coming up to the point of almost coming off. Soon Ron was at full staff and pushed Harry away so he could pull himself into a sitting position on the bed. Harry crawled up to him settling himself to sit on his lap. Ron took his face in his hands drawing him into a deep kiss.

Ginny pulled away from the kiss leaning back slightly to look Draco in the face. His hands rested on her hips, her legs tucked under her. Draco leaned back onto the pillows taking her with him until she was laying on top of his hard naked form. Ginny ran her nails lightly down his sides giving him a chill. Slowly sliding down him she stopped only when she had grasped his firm manhood. Lowering her head she took him into her mouth. Draco gently stroked her hair, moaning gently.

He could not take it anymore, Severus took his hands from her hair and placed them on her shoulders gently pulling her up to him. Kissing her lips coated with his own taste he shifted his body weight, rolling over until he had her under his body. Placing his staff to the opening he moaned as he slipped it in.

Placing his staff to the opening he moaned as he slipped it in. Harry took a deep breath willing his muscles to relax as he started to rock gently on Ron. Ron reach forward taking Harry's waiting member in his hand, pumping it to the same rhythm as the motion around his own. After several minutes Harry pulled off, rolling over to lay flat on the bed. Ron climbed on to Harry, lowing himself until he was completely full.

Pulling Ginny up to him Draco rolled over placing her under him. He placed both hands on her breast rubbing them until her nipples were tight points. Kissing her neck she moaned in the back of her throat. He shifted slightly pushing into her slowly. Her muscles gripped him, pulling him deeper inside.

Her muscles gripped him, pulling him deeper inside. Hermione's breathing was getting frantic. He felt his pulse beat in his throat, he was not going to be able to hold out much longer. His motion became fast and furious, her back arched, ending any hope of holding out any longer. Driving it home they yelled out together.

"Oh, Merlin yes" Harry yelled as his hips bucked up deep into Ron. His seed escaping him. Ron leaned back ridding out his own trip. Filling Harry's belly with seed before dropping to his side panting heavily.

Laying next to Ginny they gasped for breath, their hearts beating to the same beat from their joined explosion.

"Oh Draco, that was wonderful"

He smiled at her before kissing her again. Opening her mouth, he probed her with his tongue. Drinking in the taste of her.

Breaking the kiss Severus reveled in the taste of her. She was unique, she was like nothing he ever seen before. Hermione looked him in the eyes smiling.

"You know what?"

"What love?"

"This will be a night to remember."

"That it will, Ron that it will."


	34. It Was A Dark And Stormy Night

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**It Was A Dark And Stormy Night**

The rest of February and half of March zoomed by in a blanket of white. The snow had started a few days after the ball and had not really stopped since. Students and professors alike spent any free time they had near a fire or under their covers, trying to stay warm. Not an easy task in the big drafty castle. House elves scurried everywhere refilling fireplaces, bringing extra blankets and offering hot drinks to warm the witches and wizards. Severus was shivering by his fire wrapped in a heavy blanket. He was just starting to get warm when his forearm got as hot as if he had set it afire. Pulling it from the blanket he scowled.

"Damn his timing! All I want to do is get warm and sleep and now he wants me to stand in the middle of a bloody field in the middle of the snow. This better be good."

Dropping the blanket and replacing it with a long hooded robe and mask he tapped his arm and was taken to a field, it was a dark and stormy night and he was miles away from his chamber. Dropping to his knees, he kissed the hem of the bellowing robe in front of him before bowing his head and retreating to his place among the others. Several minutes later everyone was there, circling around him. Their master, The Dark Lord, Voldemort. At his feet two figures bowed before him, both in the same robes. All eyes turned to him as he spoke at last.

"Welcome my servants, You are here to watch as I allow these people to enter are world. They have proven themselves faithful and loyal."

The Dark Lord stepped forward, reaching out a single bony hand to the person on the left. The figure lifted an arm to him, allowing the sleeve of the robe to fall back. Grasping the persons wrist with his slim fingers the person spoke.

"I kneel before you my lord, asking to become one of your humble servants. I am aware of what I am doing and from this day forth will serve no one but you. I denounce all that is good and fair and willing come to the dark side. As long as I am faithful to only you I shall be protected from all others. If I break my word I expect nothing less then punishment and death for my actions."

Severus stood quietly listening to the words the man had spoken. It seemed so long ago he had spoken those same words. If he had only knew then what he did now his life would be a lot different. Something was bothering him though. That voice sounded very familiar but he could not place it. He was pulled from his thoughts when the man let out a scream when The Dark Lord placed his finger to his arm branding him with the dark mark. The man's head jerked back cause his hood to fall from his head. Severus knew at once who the man was with out seeing his face, his mouth opened in shock for a moment before he could compose himself. He knew that hair anywhere, the newest member of their ranks was none other then an apparently recovered Gilderoy Lockheart. Severus had little time to recover as Gilderoy was shoved in the circle and the other person was left kneeling before The Dark Lord alone.

"This new member will not be receiving the mark you all have, she has a different fate."

Leaning forward The Dark Lord pulls her to her feet by the front of her robe, ripping them aside to bare her breasts to the whole group. Pulling her head back by her hair he kissed down her neck resting his lipless mouth on the skin covering her heart. Sucking hard until she bruised he pulled away replacing his mouth with a single finger. Moving it over and over the bruise he stops at last with a look of satisfaction on his gaunt face. The mark had turned into a snake taking on a slight green tone.

"She is now marked as my mistress, anyone who touches her without my permission will be killed at once," turning his attention back to the woman he releases her hair but grabs her wrist. "Come, we have a long night ahead of us. As for the rest of you, you may go back to you mundane lives until I summon you again."

Every deatheater bowed deeply before leaving the scene. Finally only Lockheart and Severus remained. Severus was about to leave when Lockheart open his mouth.

"Don't hurt her badly, she means a lot to me"

Voldemort turned pointing his wand at him.

"She is mine now, when I'm done with her you can have your turn. Cruico!"

Lockheart hit the ground screaming in pain from the curse. After about a minute he was released.

"You would do well to remember who I am from now on." The Dark Lord turned away taking the woman with him. Severus took a last look at the sobbing Lockheart and left as the others did. Reentering his chamber he picked up his forgotten blanket carried it to the bed and pulled it over his head wanting to just sleep and forget the dark and stormy night.


	35. Healing Of The Wounds

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Healing Of The Wounds**

Harry bolted upright in his bed, trying to muffle the scream that expelled from his lips. His scar was on fire and he was in shock. It had not bothered him for so long and now it was back worst than ever. Rubbing his eyes he tried to think back to what he was dreaming. Only one thing came back to him, Voldemort was mad and he heard him say "She is mine now, when I'm done with her you can have your turn." and then he had cursed someone with the Cruciatus Curse. That was when Harry had woke up in pain, both physical and emotional. He was so confused by these dreams, part of him wanted to run through the halls screaming for someone to help whoever was being hurt, while another part of him just wanted to hide and forget about it. This time he would have forget about it, he needed to get back to sleep in just a few hours he would be heading for classes and he really did not want to get in trouble for falling asleep in them or spacing out. Harry laid back down and rolled over in his bed determined to sleep. After what seemed like an eternity he finally managed to rest again. This time his dreams were more pleasant, he was flying on his broom high above the Quidditch field. He could hear Jordan announce the score it was Gryffindor 150 to Slytherin 40, they were crushing the snakes. Harry saw movement out of the corner of his eye, turning his head he saw the golden snitch just a few feet below. Surveying the scene he saw Draco down at the other end of the field hopelessly lost. Lowering his broom slowly so not to draw attention he closed in on the snitch. He reached for it, his fingers just closing around it when he was thrown from his dream by the sounds of morning activity. It was time to get up, rubbing his eyes once again he sat up reaching for his glasses. Placing them on his face he stumbled out of bed and made his was to the shower. Finding Ron there alone, Harry playfully grabbed his butt has he passed heading for his own stall. Harry washed quickly knowing he had to be to Potions in 15 minutes. Dressing he followed Ron down the stairs to the common room where they met Hermione, Neville and Ginny. The group of friends walked together through the castle to the cold, dark dungeon.

"Open your books to page 715, The Wound-Healing Potion. You will need Erumpent fluid, Bubotuber pus and Monkshood from my supplies, you can get the rest of the ingredients from your own stash. This potion should take you no more then 30 minutes to complete as it is not difficult for accomplished wizards to brew.. then again take the full 45 minutes. I don't want you all straining yourselves."

Everyone started to shuffle around collecting the ingredients and setting up their cauldrons. Students entered the private storeroom under Snape's watchful eye, rushing back to their desk before he found a reason to get pissed at them. Hermione knew just what he needed a nice long relaxing break with her. With just minutes until the end of class she dropped in some Doxy eggs into her potion, changing it from the deep purple that it should be to a lime green. Placing a panicked look on her face she flipped through the pages of her book looking for what she did wrong. She had barely turned a few pages when he swooped down in front of her ripping the book from her hands.

"Miss Granger, what do you think your doing?"

Hermione looked into his eyes in what she hoped looked like fear.

"I- I'm sorry professor, I must have done something wrong."

"No doubt, but not to worry you can try again.. in detention tonight. Stay after class so I can set the time with you."

Hermione lowered her head mumbling "Yes sir."

The bell rang moments later releasing the grateful students. Harry and Ron tried to wait for Hermione but Snape threw them out, slamming the door behind them. Hermione walked up to his desk holding her sorry look on her face. He walked up behind her locking his arm around her middle, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Tell me Miss Granger, why did you add doxy eggs to your potion?"

"I thought I could help you out if I had time to talk to you."

He released her and she turned around looking up into his eyes.

"How can you help me out, as you put it?"

Coming up on her tiptoes she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He smiled at the contact.

"I thought I could help you heal your own wounds, see you at eight."

Hermione walked around him and left the dungeon. Leaving Severus smiling like a kid and as bubbly as the bath they had taken so long ago.


	36. Once Upon A Phoenix Feather

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Once Upon A Phoenix Feather**

Draco was seriously stressing. He was falling for Ginny and he could do nothing about it. I mean what was he going to do, walk up to her and confess his feelings for her. Not likely, no he would have to come up with something else. Never mind what his father would do to him if he found out he was going soft. Draco was still brooding when he arrived at his Care of Magical Creatures class. Everyone was already there as he walked up with his usual scowl.

"Morin' class, today we will be learning about a creature with quite a history. I'm speaking of course of the Augurey or Irish Phoenix. The Ministry of magic rates them as a XX threat. They are a native of Britain and Ireland, though sometimes they are found elsewhere in northern Europe. They are a thin and mournful-looking bird, somewhat like a small and underfed vulture in appearance, greenish black in color. Don't let its appearance get you down. Like the thestral, it was badly misjudged for ages. They be intensely shy, choosing to nest in bramble and thorn. Eating only large insects and fairies. Despite its mournful appearance, Many find this bird to be wonderfully optimistic, a great example for how we should keep our chins up and stay on task when hardships come our way. They fly only in heavy rain, otherwise remaining hidden in its tear-shaped nest. They have a distinctive low and throbbing cry, at the risk of sounding like poor Professor Trelawney, the cry was once believed to foretell death. Wizards and witches would avoid their nests for fear of hearing that heart-rending sound. More than one wizard or witch are believed to have suffered a heart attack on passing a thicket and hearing an wail. According to Hogwarts a History, Uric the Oddball is known to have slept in a room containing no fewer than fifty of them. During one particularly wet winter. Uric became convinced by the moaning of his pets that he had died and was now a ghost. His subsequent attempts to walk through the walls of his house resulted in what was described as days long concussions. Patient research by many, eventually revealed that the bird merely sings at the approach of rain. Ever since they have enjoyed a vogue as a home weather forecaster, though many find its almost continual moaning during the winter months difficult to bear. Their feathers are useless as quills because they repel ink. Do any of you have questions?"

"Is anyone still paying attention?" Draco drawled over a yawn. Harry turned around and shot Draco a deadly look. Ron tried to jump him but Ginny was faster and grabbed his arms. As much as she would love to see Draco get his, she did not want to be the victim of his rage.

"I be taken that as a no," Hagrid broke in "If that be the case, class dismissed."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed behind to chat with Hagrid while everyone else hurried off to another class or a free period. With April on its way it was starting to get warmer so they were in no rush to escape the cold. Following Hagrid into his hut they all sat to have tea and biscuits but they decided to skip the biscuits from previous experiences.

"How's it going Hagrid?" Hermione questioned

"I be doing a' right, could do with out Draco and his likes though."

"I wish Ginny would have let me get him, he deserved it."

"I been noticing that Ginny is walking on shaky ground with him. I wonder what's up." Harry added

They all shrugged and went back to their tea.

"I hear you have another Quidditch match with the Slytherins soon"

"Yeah on April 1st, I hope we can make fools out of them." Ron chimed in wishfully.

"Don't ye worry, I'm sure you will be fine. Just don't be letting them get under your skin"

"Easier said then done, Hagrid." Harry groaned

The friends laughed and talked for a while before departing back to the castle.

Tifa Lockheart crawled under the covers of her bed. She could not get the feeling of his body off of her no matter how hard she tried. Damn them both to hell, Her weakling husband for getting her into this mess and the Dark Lord for putting her through it with such joy on his part. She would kill them both if she had the chance. Sleep finally came to her but it was fitful, full of images of the past 24 hours. With a moan she rolled over in her bed snuggling in to her rare Phoenix feather pillow willing it to go away so she could rest and forget her personal hell for just a little while.


	37. The Wish, The Snitch & The Fool

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**The Wish, The Snitch & The Fool**

April 1st came like a whirlwind before anyone knew it fourteen players were heading out to the Quidditch pitch for what they hoped would be a promising game. The stands where filled with supporters, both students and professors alike. Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain. "Mount your brooms, please."

Harry climbed onto his Nimbus Two Thousand Five. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high into the air. They were off.

"The Quaffle is taken immediately by Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor, she's really moving along up there, passing to Katie Bell, back to Weasley, BLOODY HELL, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherins Captain gains the Quaffle and off he goes, he's going to score, no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Ron Weasley and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle. A clear field ahead for Demelza and off she goes dodging a speeding Bludger heading for the goal posts. Slytherins Keeper dives and misses, GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the air, with moans from the Slytherins. When Demelza had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. A Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Jimmy came chasing after it.

"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Draco

"Slytherin in possession," Jordan was saying, "Wait a moment, was that the Snitch?"

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the

streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Draco Malfoy had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch. Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that when it happened. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. Lee was still commentating but it was too late the Snitch had disappeared.

"Slytherin in possession"

Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the pitch. Higher and higher Harry climbed; he looped and swooped, spiraled, zigzagged, and rolled. Searching for the lost Snitch, He soared around the stadium, squinting around for the Snitch, listening all the while to the commentary.

"Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal, Score!

She slams it past Slytherins Keeper making the score Gryffindors thirty to Slytherins Twenty."

Harry dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Slytherin Chaser, scanning the field for a glint of gold. He saw it, the Snitch was circling the Gryffindor goal. Harry accelerated, his eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead, gaining on the Snitch with every second. Harry could see Draco out of the corner of his eye. He was right behind him also in pursuit of the golden ball. They were no more then five feet from the ground when they both came up only a few feet from the Snitch. Harry adjusted himself on his broom slowly standing up on it with his arms out for balance. Edging forward he reached his hand out coming up only inches short of his goal. Draco was gaining and he was not about to let him win. Taking a deep breath he dived forward off his broom, closing his hand around the tiny golden ball before landing on the ground in a roll. Pulling himself to his feet he held his hand high, a smile upon his face. Jordan was yelling over the screaming crowd that Gryffindor had won. His teammates where landing around him, slapping his back and congratulating each other. Harry looked at Draco, he was near tears as he was ushered away with his team. They felt like fools and everyone knew it. Harry could not help letting out a whoop of joy, Ron had got his wish.


	38. Dwelling On Dreams

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Dwelling On Dreams**

Harry walked back and forth in front of the wall three times while Ron looked on. Completing the third pass the wall glowed and a door appeared. Ron pushed Harry into the room kissing his lips with great force. It had been a great day, they had won the Quidditch match and Ron got his wish. Draco had made a fool of himself. Never breaking the kiss they started to undress each other. Soon all their clothes sat thrown about the room and the boys fell to the soft bed. Ron rolled over taking Harry with him so he could be on the top. Reaching between them Ron worked his rod until it was leaking. Placing it between Harry's legs he gently rubbed the area until he knew it was time. Bracing himself he pushed in until he was buried to the hilt. Leaning forward he kissed and licked Harry's lips. Harry had started to raise and lower his hips, moaning gently. Ron soon joined in the efforts keeping a gentle seesawing motion between them. Soon they were both moaning lost in each other. They never realized that in their dash to get to each other they never properly closed the door. Someone had snuck in without them ever hearing them. The figure slid into the corner hidden behind a decorative curtain. Watching the action between them an evil smile graced his face, but something else was happening to him in a lower region. Without really meaning to he pulled is robes aside and snaked his hand into his pants. Harry and Ron we going at it hot and heavy, he was right with them matching them stroke for stroke with his hand. Moments later he exploded into his hand not making a sound. He had learned to do this silently when he was at home, for fear of his father punishing him if he was caught doing it himself instead of having a girl do it. He preformed a wordless cleansing spell and fixed his clothes before they where done. Stepping out from behind the curtain he leaned against the wall with a smug look on his face. Waiting quietly for them to finish he enjoyed thoughts of the hell they would live starting tomorrow. Ron had pulled Harry's legs onto his shoulders and was pumping for all it was worth. Driving it home he groaned loudly as Harry's body tightens around him as they both went over the top. Lowering Harry to the bed they both rolled to their sides with Ron in the back. Harry heard a cough and knew it was not Ron, he would have felt it. Looking around his heart sank when his eyes settled on a very smug looking Malfoy. Ron noticed the change in Harry and looked up, also losing his heart to his stomach.

"Hope you enjoy your night, by this time tomorrow everyone will know Potty and the Weasel are a couple of bone thief's." He ran from the room, knowing they could not get dressed fast enough to catch him. Reaching the Slytherin Common Room he smiled to himself _"Who was the fool now"_

"Bloody Hell Harry, what are we going to do?"

"Well we have a few choices." he replied starting to get dressed.

"Not sure I want to hear them but go ahead mate"

"Well killing him is out of the question, so on to plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Yeah, we can either tell everyone before he does, or deal with it tomorrow."

"Maybe he won't tell." Ron mumbled.

"That is a wild dream. It does not do to dwell on dreams, we will have to deal with reality."

"I rather deal tomorrow just in case he doesn't tell."

"Fine, but I think your just stalling the inevitable."

"What do we say tomorrow when this comes out?"

"Are you ashamed of being with me, Ron?"

"Blimey Mate, I thought you knew me better then that." Ron looked away hurt.

"I do Ron, I just wanted to give you a way out." Harry walked over to him lifting his chin with a finger. Leaning forward he kissed Ron before looking him in the eyes.

"Then its decided..," Ron sighed "We go in with our heads up and our wands ready. If they don't like it they can go piss off."

Harry laughed. "Having our wands ready is what got us into this mess."

Harry hugged Ron and walked with him back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Heading straight for their beds they settled in. As they drifted off to sleep Harry had one last thought _"Dream well Ron, Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day."_


	39. Judgment Day

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**Judgment Day**

Morning came way to early for Harry and Ron. Rolling over in their beds to face each other they realized the dorm was empty. Sitting up the reality of last night came back to smack them into awareness.

"Does it seem too quite, Harry?"

"Yeah it does, what time is it anyway?"

"Well judging by my stomach and where the sun is I say about noon."

Well we might as well head out and see what's in store for us. Besides we have a Care of Magical Creatures class at two."

Taking quick showers and dressing, the boys made their way down the stairs into the common room. The stillness of the also empty room got to the boys, making them edgy. Leaning over Harry kissed Ron on the check.

"Well let's get this over with.."

Heading for the Great Hall they passed a few groups of students. Maybe it was their imagination but it seemed like they all stared and whispered as they passed. Taking a deep breath they entered the Great Hall. There was no and staff's turned to look at them. Muttered whispers passed through the tables. Most of the students just talked among themselves, only chancing glances in their direction once in a while. Draco and crew however felt the need to laugh loudly making no attempt to hide what they where talking about. Ron had a slight pink tinge around his scalp and ears but kept his brave face on none the less. Harry was getting annoyed but covering it well. Even some of the Gryffindors thought it was weird and gave them looks. Hermione, Neville and Ginny were the only ones to come and talk about it to them instead of about them.

"You could have told me you know, I would have understood. I mean it's strange but who am I to judge."

"Sorry Hermione but its not the easiest thing to bring up in conversation, but your right Ron and I should have told you."

"You know Mom is going to be skeptical, Ron. I mean I'm at bit at a lost myself, I never figured you to be you know.. I guess this means I not going to be with Harry after all. At least he will still be in the family."

Harry blushed hearing Ginny admit she liked him, he had never known.

"Well I think it's great you're not ashamed of it. It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends."

"_Now where have I heard that before?" Harry wondered _"Thanks Neville"

The group of friends continued to talk about it and other topics, trying to ignore the banter and laughing around them. Harry was unaware that someone was behind him until he felt the back of his robes being tugged on. Turning around in his seat he came eye to eye with Dobby the house elf.

"Harry Potter should have told Dobby. Dobby would have like to have known Harry potter was gay. Dobby is glad that Harry Potter is free, now that he is out of his closet."

"Ummmm, thanks Dobby"

"Harry Potter call Dobby if he or his friend ever need Dobby's help."

"I.. ah.. Thanks Dobby"

Dobby walked away totally unaware of how much he had just embarrassed the two boys.

Finishing their lunch they all rose to head for their Care of Magical Creatures class. Passing Draco and his ever present crew of goons, they could not believe they were singing. What was worst was what they were singing.

_Potty and the Weasel _

_Potty and the Weasel_

_It's beyond belief _

_That they are both thief's_

_But listen to what I say_

_They are both raging gay…_

They never got to sing the next verse because Ron and Harry both jinxed Malfoy before, Hermione, Neville and Ginny could draw their wands. It was a somewhat gross sight to look at Malfoy who had been hit with a **Furnunculus curse and a Tarantallegra at the same time. The result was what seemed to be a dancing frog covered in boils. Snape was on them at once, but Mc Gonagall was right behind him. Snape was reduced to taking Malfoy to the hospital wing by floating the still dancing frog man down the hall. Mc Gonagall was not happy to say the least. After several minutes of yelling she sent Harry and Ron to Dumbledore's office, forcing Hermione, Neville and Ginny to go to class. **

**"Once again we are in for it for having our wands out." Harry joked**

Ron groaned looking scared and dejected at the same time. "Well at least Malfoy got his."

"Yeah, but now we are going to get ours, Chocolate Frogs."

The doors to the stairway opened leading them to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived it was empty so they sat down, looking at all the tiny treasures and bobbles on tables all around the room. Falkes was sitting on his perch behind Dumbledore's desk, looking very healthy with his red and gold feathers. Harry could have sworn the Phoenix smiled at him even though it was near impossible. The doors behind them opened to revel Dumbledore as he entered the room.

"Ahh hello boys, from what I hear you have had a very busy 24 hours. Would you care for a lemon drop," the boys shook there heads keeping their mouths shut. "Ahh very well, then down to business. It always is amazing and somewhat amusing when some spells get mixed. However it can be dangerous, Madam Pomfrey tells me young Mr. Malfoy will be alright after she calms his jittering legs and cleans up those boils. It is my regret that I will have to take 15 points from each of you for being out of your Common Room after hours, and an additional 10 each for the use of a spell on another student. Let this be a lesson to both of you. Now on to what cause this mess in the first place. While it is not my cup of tea.. oh would you like some tea and perhaps a few cookies?"

The boys shook their heads and continued to keep their mouths shut.

"Very well, as I was saying; it's not my cup of tea but who am I to tell anyone who to be with and love? I must stress however that while I am not condoning or forbidding it that you must use good judgment in your actions as not everyone will agree with your choice. We must all choose everyday between what is right and what is easy."

"_Now where have I heard that one before?" _Harry wondered for the second time today.

"Now unless you boys have anything to say, you might be able to make it for part of your Care of Magical Creatures class."

Again the boys shook their heads not saying a word.

"Ok then, off you go"

" Now that we are done with Crups lets move on to cats. I be hoping that by this time you should all know that cats are not always just pets. Our own Professor Mc Gonagall is an Animagus. She can become a tabby cat when ever she wishes. Now some cats will be part kneazle, meaning they really smart and are a good judge of character. Round here you need to be aware of all cats, look at Mrs. Norris, I bet me beard that there's more to that cat then what you all think. They were often viewed with suspi­cion in the sixteenth and seven­teenth centuries round Europe, countless women were accused of witchcraft. They were hung or burned at the stake, and their cats killed as well. Witches and a few wizards were known to keep cats. Muggles thought them to be small demons disguised as animals who would do their bid­ding. Not surprisingly, black cats were singled out simply because of their color, they were considered evil and symbols of bad luck. Even now them muggles think its bad luck to let one cross their path. The sad thing being that many were condemned on flimsy evidence, such as owning a black cat or brewing homemade remedies. They did not manage to get any real witches or wizards as we, unlike them are able to take care of ourselves. Today, cats are the most popular pets owned by them Muggles, and running a close second to owls in our world as well. As for our next topic…"

The bell rang then and the students busted away leaving Hermione, Harry and Ron. Thankfully Malfoy had never made it to class.

"Are you in trouble, what happened? Are you going to be expelled?" Hermione said in a rush

"Kind of, tell you later, and no. Now I can see Hagrid wants to talk to us so we'll meet you back in the Common Room as soon as we are done." Harry responded back just as fast.

Hermione nodded and turned away just glad that she was not going to lose her two best friends.

"Well 'arry I never expected this from you and Ron but if your happy then I guess that be all that matters. Between us I be glad you gave old Malfoy what he deserved. I just wanted you to know I'm in your corner and from what I hear be careful round the house elf Dobby, them house elves been talking."

"Umm.. thanks Hagrid. We'll see you later."

Waving goodbye to their friend they took each others hand and headed back to the Common Room. No point in hiding it now besides no one was around to see anyways. By no stretch had this been an easy day so far but sooner or later it would have to get better.


	40. Broken Dreams

Chapter Forty

Broken Dreams

"What are you doing here?" Tifa asked looking up from her paperwork.

"You seem upset Tifa darling, is that really the way you want to greet your husband?"

"No, I rather not greet him at all. Once again what are you doing here?"

"The Dark Lord has sent me," pulling up his sleeve revealing the mark on his arm, "The time has come."

"The time for what exactly?"

"To take out that boy and that old excuse for a headmaster."

"You can't be serious Gilroy, you will be killed…"

"That may be true but at least I won't go down alone."

"I don't understand."

"You will be helping me Tifa my love. Now put this robe on and cover your face."

"But…."

"No buts, the Dark Lord has spoken so it will be done. Now get dressed and I'll explain the plan"

Draco paced the floor of his bedroom fighting himself a losing battle.

"How could I let this happen? It was all supposed to be for kicks, I was never suppose to fall in love with her. Father is going to kill me. I'm going to have to tell her, I can't keep hurting her like this. Merlin I hope she feels something for me. Something besides hate. I might as well get this over with, the sooner it's done the sooner father can kill me and I'll be rid of this secret."

Draco finally made his choice and left he room, his heart beating faster then it ever did in his whole life. Walking slowly to the main corridor. He took a right and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. Hanging back a few feet he waited, knowing she would have to come out sooner or later. Merlin must the decided to smile down on him because not ten minutes later she emerged from the Common Room alone.

Grabbing her arm he spoke. "Come with me we are going to the room of requirement." Letting go of her arm he turned and started to walk away knowing she would follow out of fear. Fifteen long silent minutes later they arrived and he did the required three passes to open the door. Ushering her inside, he followed making sure to close the door completely.

"Give me your wand." "So I have a chance of not getting jinxed"

Ginny handed it over knowing better then to fight him.

"Sit down" he command pointing to the bed.

Draco sat a few feet away on the other end of the bed, he could see the look of confusion mixed with fear in her eyes.

"I need to tell you something, Ginny.."

"Did he just call me Ginny?"

"When my father gave me this spell to put you under my power, I was overjoyed. What better way to get back at Pot..Harry and Ron then to take what I wanted from you. Even when my father joined in it seemed like good fun."

"What in Merlin's name is going on?"

"But sometime around Valentines Day some thing changed…. I started to have … feelings for you. Now three months later, I've realized…. I can't hurt you anymore…

but I want to be with you… I only hope you want to be with me… that you can forgive me for what I've done…"

Ginny was in shock, it must have taken a good three minutes before she could do anything. Draco just stared at her, begging Merlin silently to just give him this one thing. When her sense came back to her, she took her wand off the bedside table and pointed it straight at Malfoy's throat, pushing the tip into the hollow of his neck. Draco stood and backed away quickly as she pushed him into the corner.

"You lousy piece of shit. How dare you do this to me. You hurt me so badly. Do you know how often I cried myself to sleep? How many times I feared walking the halls because of you? How used and worthless you made me feel? Now you come to me telling me you want to be with me, that you care for me and you think I'm just going to say sure why not? I should kill you right now, but I won't. I'm going to take what's left of my life after you and try to make it worth something. Go to hell Malfoy, I sure a sadistic bastard like you will be most happy there!"

Ginny lowered her wand and brushed past a shaking Draco, seeing red as she stormed back to the Common Room. She never saw him slide down the wall to the floor or heard the sobs the wracked his body as he realized he blew it and he had nothing but one sweet memory from Valentine's Day when they were together by choice and he was not forcing her. He was alone, but surely not for long. Soon his father would find out and he would be dead. Maybe then he could finally have peace.

Gilderoy and Tifa Lockheart were halfway to Dumbledore's office when both their dark marks burned and they knew what had to be done. Backtracking to Tifa's office they used the port key that was to be their escape route and were transported to the field filled with deatheaters and the Dark Lord. Bowing and kissing the hem of his robe they backed away slightly and awaited instruction.

"Potter knows, he somehow got into my head and he bloody knows! Now we have to go to plan B. Come forth my children, we have much to discuss. It may not be tonight but I will end this. That old fool and the brat will be mine."

A/N - We are coming down to the end folks.. I know I have readers but no reviews. It does not cost anything to review and you don't even have to be a member, you can summit anonymously. If you want the next chapter let me know no point in me writing it if no one is enjoying it.


	41. Closing Time

**Chapter Forty One**

**Closing Time**

The Great Hall filled quickly as the students all dressed in their black robes filing in for the end of the year feast. Harry and Ron walked in hand and hand, no one seemed to care anymore as long has they kept their snogging to themselves. Hermione and Ginny walked in behind them. For the first time all year Ginny had a real smile on her face, being rid of Malfoy did her good. Gryffindors in general had much to smile about. They had won the house cup or at least that's the way it looked. You could never tell what Dumbledore had up his sleeve but chances where good for them. Hermione also had a smile but it was bitter- sweet. Hours before she had been in Severus' chamber for the last time this year. Their time together had been passionate and emotional. They had both cried freely, knowing that this was the last time they would be together for the next three months. They could just not figure out a way to see each other during the summer as hard as they tried. They promised to write each other and pick up next year where they left off. Hermione was in love with Severus and never intended to let him go. Severus at last felt complete, Hermione filled the void he had held for so long. Looking over the heads of her classmates she had to hold back tears when she say the pain in his eyes that he was failing to mask with his usual public snare. She stole glances at him during the entire feast and looked at him head on when Dumbledore stood and silence filled the room.

"Another year gone, and now it is time to award the house cup. In 4th place is Hufflepuff with 492 points, in 3rd place is Ravenclaw with 520 points, and taking second place is Slytherin with 625 points. Leaving Gryffindor is first place with 724 points. Now assuming my calculations are correct. Gryffindor wins the house cup!"

Cheers rang out over the room as black hats flew into the air. The noise level was overpowering, but a moment later there was complete silence when the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and no less then 300 deatheaters filled the room. A collective gasp rose from the students and staff, not only because of what was happening but the fact that leading the pack was none other then Gilderoy and Tifa Lockheart.

Mass ciaos broke out as the deatheaters stormed the Great Hall. Staff and students alike drew their wands. If they were going down it was going to be with honor. Spells started to fly everywhere as the battle for good against evil endured. Snape had worked his way to Hermione shielding her and her friends from as much of the havoc as he could. "_Seems the Voldemort has a new right hand man, why the hell was I not informed. Oh well, I rather fight on this side anyway_." Draco fought his way towards the Gryffindor table, he was determine to save Ginny even if she hated him. This was the least he could do for the hell he put her through this year and if he died it would be with noble intentions and not at the hand of his father. Unless father was in this mess, which was very likely. The teachers that were not really able to fight helped by removing as many students as possible from the scene. Dumbledore was locked in combat with both the Lockheart's, as Snape took out several of the weaker deatheaters. The Great Hall was slowly emptying out. Some of the deatheaters had fled, "_Voldemort is not going to be happy_." thought Snape as he took down yet other weakling. Gilderoy had Dumbledore in a less then fair position and Snape had no choice but to leave Hermione and her friends with Draco. Rushing over to the headmaster he took out first Gilderoy and then Tifa with a rush of well placed spells. He had not killed them but he was sure they would not be getting up anytime soon. With Dumbledore free of them they separated and took over protecting the remaining students. Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey and Madam Sprout had managed to get all but a handful of students out of the Great Hall. Most of the remaining class was sixth and seventh year students. The battle at this point was on almost even grounds. There were perhaps thirty students and staff left to fight the forty or so deatheaters that remained. Teachers had taken to levitating and moving the bodies of the fallen so that it was a clear way for those who stayed to fight. Almost an hour later, it was over when the last few deatheaters turned tail and ran. Snape knew they would be wishing for death when they got back to Voldemort he did not tolerate weakness in his mist. The next few hours were a mass of confusion. Many of the students that lived in the wizard world had been whisked away by their parents when news came out of the attacks. Students that remained were checked for injuries and tended to. The Ministry of magic had sent out several representatives to find out what happened and collect the fallen deatheaters. A total of 97 deatheaters were packed into escape proof carriages including Gilroy and Tifa Lockheart. Harry and Ron sat on the side lines leaning on each other for support. Ginny had sat down next to her brother placing her head on his shoulder. Hermione sat next to Harry watching Severus and Dumbledore work their way through the mess left behind.

"_He saved me, he saved all of us" Hermione thought. _

"You know what guys…." Ron began.

"What?" Harry and Ginny asked at once.

"Old Trelawney was right. She said that two of us in the room would enter into a lasting but unexpected relationship, that's us Harry."

"Well I for one am glad she was finally right about something." Harry responds as he squeezes Ron's hand."

"She also predicted her own death." Ginny added.

"Don't forget one of the Professors will betray us all and a hidden past will emerge from yet another. That's Tifa and Gilderoy. Who would have figured on that one." Hermione commented.

"Then that leaves the love hate relationship and the forbidden one." Harry added, "Don't know about those."

Hermione let he gaze drift to Severus and knew that the forbidden relationship must be theirs but she could not tell them yet. Ginny closed her eyes for a moment thinking of Draco and knew that must be what she meant by a love hate relationship.

"Don't know guys, but you got to admit she got quite a bit right before she left us." Hermione said aloud. Soon Dumbledore came to them and told them to go rest for the night and that they would be leaving in the morning. The four friends left the Great Hall heading to the Gryffindor Common Room for the last time this year. After talking for another hour they finally went to their beds. Hermione cuddled with her pillow dreaming it was Severus. Ginny laid on her back thinking how much she hated Draco for what he did to her, but silently thanking him for helping to save hers and her friends life's during the battle. Meanwhile in the boys dorm, Harry and Ron had settled into Harry's bed. They where alone now and they needed each other's comfort.

"You know mate, I'm going to get mom to have you over this summer. Watch for the owl."

"How do you think she is going take it, us I mean."

"Well I'm sure she is going to be a bit shocked, but I'm sure she will get over it."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"Oh I sure Fred and George will tease me for a bit, but I really don't care. Percy will play shocked and Charlie will just slap me on the back and say something like if it makes you happy. As for dad I think as long as he gets you in the family he will take it anyway he can get it."

Harry laughed kissing Ron on the mouth. "I hope your right."

"Don't worry Harry, I might not have been the best Divination student around but I don't need a crystal ball or any old tea leaves to tell me what I already know."

"And what's that?" Harry teased.

"That I have fallen in love with my best friend and nothing is going to stop me from being with him."

The next morning the friends packed their things and headed down to board the train with the few remaining students. Hagrid motioned them over with a wave.

"Well guys all I can say is I'm glad we all made it out of this ok. I don't think I ever get over losing any of you."

"We feel the same way, Hagrid." Hermione said.

"Now Harry, Ron you better write me lots and tell me all about you new life together. Just spare me the detail, ok?"

"We will don't worry." They laughed

"Hermione, you and Ginny better write too and tell me all about your summer. I'm gonna miss you all so much."

"We will, don't worry."

"Well, I best be letting you go. That train waits for no one."

"We know that for a fact!" Harry and Ron said.

They all hugged Hagrid and turned to get on the train. Hermione lingered looking one last time at Severus mouthing the words I love you. Severus brought his hand to his mouth as though to rub his upper lip and sent her an invisible kiss that warmed her body and soul. Turning she entered the train and sat down with her friends in the compartment.

"Well we have survived yet other year." Harry joked.

"Yeah but you got to wonder what in for us next year." Ron muttered

"Don't know, but we will find a way through it." Offered Hermione.

"At least you all only have one year left. I have to survive two." Ginny playfully whined

"Don't worry sis, once Harry here is out of Hogwarts things should settle down." He joked giving Harry a squeeze.

Everyone laughed and soon they were all relaxing in the cozy compartment. No one really knew what was in store for them in years to come but at least they had all survived the Prophet's Predictions.

The End


End file.
